If I Fall
by fairlyunique
Summary: Tony Stark hired a new young employee. And she is everything Steve wanted. Baggage and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am just updating this story. I was re-reading it and found a lot of things I personally didn't like about it. So you can re-read if you want to. The plot will stay the same, it will just, hopefully, make a little but more sense.**

Chapter one-

Kendall Harris hates living in New York City. There is nothing she likes about this city. The smell, all the people who lived here, all the people who come just to visit the city. Why is there always people? Day and night. Just because it is the city that never sleeps, doesn't mean that they couldn't sleep. Maybe hating New York City was an understatement. She despises New York City. The only thing keeping her here was her job. She was head hunted by Tony Stark himself to work at Stark Industries. This chance only happened when she was dared by her best friend to hack into the server. If she didn't do the dare she could still be in her small town in the middle of nowhere Wisconsin. Where the air may smell like cows, cheese and beer. But at least you didn't feel like your lungs are getting filled with toxic smells. But it was her dream job, so here she was.

Pulling up her chocolate brown hair into a neat bun, she looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She always knew she was a pretty girl. Wearing a light purple button up shirt tucked into a charcoal pencil skirt, that hugged her in all the right places. Slipping on her heels she walked out the door. The one bright side about moving to New York, she didn't have to bother finding somewhere to live. As Tony told her that she was going to live in Stark, well now Avenger Tower. She had yet to meet any of the Avengers as they all lived in the tower. Which she was thankful for. To be honest she was afraid of three out of six. The Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Hulk. She felt like she was justified in her assumptions, but she didn't know them. Once, or if, she meets them she will try not to show her fear and get to know them. If she has to work for an Avenger then she would be able to live with all the Avengers.

"Going down?" She heard a man's voice ask when the elevator doors opened.

Looking up she saw Captain America himself. She heard a lot of stories about him from both of her grandpas. And, of course, the media. "Um yeah I am. Thanks."

"I'm Steve. I'm sure you already knew that." He said nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Kendall was surprised that he was nervous around her.

"I'm Kendall. I'm sure you didn't know that." She said pressing the office floor number.

Nodding his head, taking in everything about the pretty girl he was sharing the elevator ride with. "Right the girl that Stark hired because she hacked into his server. Whatever that means."

Kendall laughed softly. "So you did know my name. Just not the face."

"Well its a nice face." Kendall looked over at him quickly, surprised that those words came out of his mouth. This morning was starting out better than most. "Uh- I didn't mean. Not that you aren't. I thought I said that in my head. Not out loud. I am still horrible at talking to women."

"From what my grandpas said you were still quite the ladies man. Or more like Peggy Carter's man." The brunette said raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"I didn't really get the chance to be her man officially. Your grandfathers were in the army?"

A smile grew on Kendall's face as she thought about her two grandfathers, and the rest of her family, back in Wisconsin. It reminder her to call them after she got off of work. "That they were. You actually rescued both of them. Both were disappointed that you didn't choose them for the Hallowing Commandos. Never talked to you, so I don't know why they thought you would pick them. They got over it when they found you in the ice. That restarted all the stories. Grandma Harris says the stories are the reason that their brains still work."

The elevator doors opened on her floor, Steve was sad that he wasn't going to be able to keep talking to Kendall. "Thats funny. Maybe we can talk some more later?"

"Yeah you know what floor I'm on." She said winking and walking away. Did she just wink at Captain America? Technically he was around the same age as her grandparents. But he was only 24. Only a year older then her. It won't hurt to flirt with the guy. He's cute, has an amazing body, a great personality. As long as she doesn't fall for him, she will be just fine. She had a job to do and no guy was going to get in the way of that.

"Well if it isn't my favorite hacker. How are you liking it in New York?" Tony Stark said standing in front of her desk.

Not looking up at him eyes still on the computer and fingers on the keyboard. "Well it could be better if the city all pitched in and bought a nice big air freshener. But other then that its okay."

"You get used to the smell. Just like the farm smell you are used too." He said as he grabbed a picture from the desk. "Are these your friends?"

"Yep. Been best friends since we were born. Our parents had a deal that if one of them got pregnant the other would too. We are a month apart." Taking the picture she smiled. Bryn Grey was the one who dared her to hack into the Stark server. Without her she wouldn't have this job. Which Kendall was reminded of the fact every day from a text that Bryn would send her.

Giving Kendall his trademark Stark smirk, he asked. "Who's older?"

Smirking and putting the picture back in place. "I am and I remind her every day. Which isn't as fun now since she has something to remind me every day."

"And what is that?"

"Well she was the one who dared me to hack into your server. She wanted to see if she was right. And clearly she was." Gesturing towards the billionaire.

Looking at his phone, answering a text message from Pepper. "She thought I would offer you a job? Should I offer her a job? What does she do?"

"She did. And she's a massage therapist. I don't know what kind of job you could offer her. And she hates the city more then I do. She thinks Madison is too big. Just image her living here. A place 10 times the size."

Looking at his new employee. "Well mention to her there will be a job waiting for her. You know if she gets over her fear of to many people." As he started walking away. "Also she would get to rub the Avengers. What 23 year old girl wouldn't want to do that?"

"She's getting married. So I don't think her husband will like her rubbing superheros." Kendall called out after the man.

"Well then more superheros for you to rub!" And after that he turned a corner and out of her sight.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to get the hell off the computer. Smiling proud of everything she did today, she walked to the elevator. Hitting her floor button she thought of the chance she has. All because she had a boyfriend in college that thought her how to hack. Being a computer science major she knew how to make code so the hacking was easy to catch on. She was working at a boring accounting office. Dreading going into work every day. Counting the hours until she could go home. But yet hating going home since she still lived with her parents. All the money she made went straight to her student loans. Her life was boring. As much as she hated the big city she knew that she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Tony paid off all her student loans and gave her a place to live. Sure a little bit of her check went to apartment but it was better then having to live in a studio apartment that she could barely afford. Luckily she always wanted to work for Tony Stark.

Kicking off her heals and taking her hair down she went straight to her bathroom. Stripping off all her clothes she turned on the shower. Grabbing her laptop she opened up her music. Putting on her Carrie Underwood playlist she jumped into the shower. Singing along to _Two Black Cadillacs_ she washed the day away. Singing in the shower was one of her favorite things. She knew that she had a good voice but was to afraid to sing in front of anyone. She did it once in high school. But never again. Too much pressure. Singing was what she did in the car and the shower. Grabbing her towel she dried off. Walking out of the bathroom she heard a knock on her door. Walking over confused who would be knocking on her door. She knew Pepper and Tony left for dinner. So it couldn't be one of them.

Opening the door she found Steve standing on the other side holding a box of pizza and blush on his face. "Sorry I should have put on some clothes before I answered the door. I was just confused that someone was knocking on my door. And didn't think anything of it." Opening the door more and holding on to her towel tighter. "You can come in. Make yourself at home. I'm just going to put some clothes on I'll be right back."

"Sorry I would have told you sooner but when I went to the office level you weren't there and I already had the pizza on its way and I order more then I ever should." Steve said setting the pizza down on the counter.

Laughing softly as she walks into her room. "It's okay. There is some beer in the fridge if you want any. And its Wisconsin beer, its way better then anything else."

As Steve watched her close her bedroom door he smiled softly. He had been thinking about Kendall all day. He hadn't thought about another girl all day for a long time. Peggy was the last girl he thought of this much. Of course he still thinks about Peggy, the girl that got away, but today was the first day he didn't think of his first love. If you could really even call her that. Kendall even mentioned her and nothing but only Kendall was on his mind. The girl with chocolate hair and deep blue eyes was the only thing he thought of today. Even while he was training. Which was where he would normally go to clear his head. But he couldn't stop picturing her smile and how contagious it was. Her voice sounded smooth like a violin. He didn't know if it was a crush or not. Or if you could even have a crush on someone after one conversation. But he was going to keep getting to know this girl and see what happens from there. Grabbing a beer from her fridge he walked into the living room. He noticed pictures on the mantle and looked at them. There was one with a blonde girl who looked the same age as her. And one with he assumed was her family.

"Thats my dad Andrew, my mom Bailey. The boy on the left of me is Daniel and the boy on the right is Jonah. They are twins. I'm older then them. You have no idea how mad my mom was when she found out she was going to have twins. I was one when they found out. So a toddler and two newborns wasn't something she wanted to deal with but she had to anyway. Says she doesn't regret it." Kendall said coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing a Captain America shirt and black shorts. "The blonde is my best friend Bryn."

Steve stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that he was even more attracted to her. Did she feel comfortable enough around him to wear that? Or did she just not think anything about it and just threw it on? "Wh-what are you wearing?"

Looking down at her clothes with a slight smirk. "What? You don't like my shirt? I grew up listening to Captain America stories. Who do you think is my favorite superhero?"

"But you have to wear it in front of me? Right when we first meet?" Steve said setting down his beer, trying to get rid of any impure thoughts.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Cause I can change. I didn't really think anything of it. My Grandpa Harris got it for me when he heard I was going to be working for Tony Stark. It was so I didn't forget who my favorite superhero was. I'm going to go change. Sorry I didn't think about it."

He watched her turn around and start walking to her bedroom, before he called out. "No no you don't need to change. I actually like it. Especially since now I can tell Stark that his new employee likes me better."

Smiling she turned around. "Good cause this is a really comfy shirt." Walking to the kitchen. "Now you wanted to get to know me, so why don't we get to know each other. Cause I know for sure that I would like to get to know the real Steve Rogers."

Kendall grabbed the pizza boxes and the beers before she walked back into the living room. Steve was sitting back on the couch drinking his beer. Taking a good look at him she smiled that she had her first New York friend. Bryn was going to be so jealous when she told her.

Setting the pizza and beers down before she sat down herself. "So Steve tell me about yourself. Before you turned into what you are today."

"Well my dad died before I really got a chance to know him. My ma died when I was in high school. So it was me and my best friend Bucky. I love to draw. I would spend hours just trying to get drawings just right."

Looking interested, as she took a slice of pizza. "What do you draw?"

"Anything I find beautiful. And want to remember it years later. Or just what I'm feeling. Before I really did anything for the army, I was what I liked to say a circus monkey. They called me The Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Wasn't what I signed up for when I agreed to have the procedure to turn me into, well this." Steve said motioning to his body. "Did you ever seen photos of me from before?"

Shaking her head. "No I haven't. What did you look like?"

"Well for starters it looked like my head was too big for the rest of my body. But believe it or not I was 5'0 and weighed 90 pounds."

"Wow you were a little guy."

Nodding he stood up, bringing up this part of his life was still difficult for him to talk about. "Yeah I was. But thats why I was chosen. I was bullied my whole life. Erskine, the doctor that turned me into this, asked me if I wanted to kill Nazis. I said I don't want to kill anybody. I just don't like bullies."

"Wow that is really beautiful." Standing up and walking over to him. "If they wanted to solve the bully problem so badly. They should just have you go to schools and tell that story. Or at least have a video of you saying that. Anyway not what we are talking about. So what else do I now know about you?"

Smirking over to her, as he grabbed another beer. "I can't get drunk."

"I don't know if I'm jealous of that, because that means you never get hangovers. Or if I'm not jealous, because you can never just forget about all your problems by drinking." Kendall said while grabbing another beer for herself. "I mean I'm from Wisconsin. We know how to hold our liquor but even then when you have too much you have to much."

"I don't mind not being able to get drunk. It sucked at first. But now not so much." Steve smiled and kept his attention on her. "So enough about me. Tell me about you."

Taking a deep breath, Kendall sat back on the couch. "Well I was a computer science major. I went to University of Wisconsin-Madison. I lived in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin my whole life. Until about 2 weeks ago. I hate New York."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You hate New York? What is so wrong about New York." Steve asked surprised. "Isn't this where everyone wants to live at one point in their life?"

"Yes. And now that I think about it, that is just another reason not to like it." Smiling softly at him. "I lived in a small resort town. For four years I did live in Madison. But compared to New York it is barely a 1/4 of the size. It might just get some taken used to. I haven't been anywhere. Well besides the grocery store but that is right across the street."

Nodding his head, understanding where she was coming from. "It just doesn't feel like home yet."

"Exactly. I don't have any friends out here. I'm sure someone I went to high school or college is out here but I was really only close with Bryn."

"I'm going to be your friend." Steve said smiling at the brunette in front of him. "And I'll make it my mission to make you feel like this is home. And once you meet everyone that lives here. It'll make life easier."

Looking over at Steve, she was surprised by how a wonderful guy he was. Honestly she shouldn't have been surprised. Of course he was going to be a gentlemen. He was raised in the 30s. Not that many guys acted like he did. And when they did, sometimes it was just to sleep with you. Something she fell for one to many times. Her last boyfriend before she moved to New York was perfect when they first met. Always opening doors for her. Surprising her with all her favorite coffee when she was at work. Never pushing her to do things that she wasn't comfortable doing. Just being what she thought was her perfect guy. But when she told him her happy news, they got into a huge fight where Kendall discovered the truth of their whole relationship. She broke up with him. After him, her and Bryn never speak of his name, she decided it was time to truly figure out what she wanted.

"Kendall, you alright?" Steve asked cleaning up the mess they made.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Picking up the beer bottles, following suite. "Just thinking about stuff I promised myself I wouldn't be thinking about."

"Alright well I should get going. Its late." Walking over to the door Steve stopped and turned around. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um nothing. I'm going to sleep but thats about it." Kendall said as she walked over to him.

As Steve gets a really big smile on his face Kendall notices how handsome he is. She always found a guys smile attractive. His teeth were perfect. Her dad would flip if he saw that.

"Good." He said bringing Kendall back to earth. "We are going to explore New York."

"Oh Steve you don't have to do that." Kendall said. "I can figure it out on my own."

Shaking his head. "Nope I'm going to help you. I want you to be comfortable here. Outside of the tower. It'll be fun."

"Alright, we can go explore."

"Perfect." Steve said as he opened up the door. "And tomorrow night we are having a big party too. So you will get to meet everyone."

Widening her eyes. "Steve no I can't go to party. I don't have anything to wear."

"Well its a good thing we are going out tomorrow morning right? I'll see you at lets say 10? I'll come to you."

Nodding her head as she had no words to say, as she was in shock. She grabbed on to the door, mostly for extra support. Saying goodnight to Steve as he walked down to the elevator. Once he was inside the elevator with the door shut she closed her own door. Wondering what the hell did she just get herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

The next morning Kendall woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at her alarm clock noticing that the time wasn't even close to what she wanted it be, she answered her phone knowing only one person would call her at this ungodly hour.

"I am freaking out!" Her best friend Bryn said on the other end of the line.

Sitting up knowing that she needed to be alert. Bryn was using her ' _the end of the world is ending_ ' voice. "Why are you freaking out Bryn?"

"Everything is going to shit. I hate my mom, and my soon to be mother in law. I need my maid of honor Kendall! They aren't listening to me."

"Bryn everything is fine. Just tell them whatever they are planning is stupid. And remind them of the fact that this is your wedding, not their redo. You do not have to do anything they say."

Sighing softly. "I know that I don't but it's Mathew that isn't helping. He's all like its fine. Everything will work out. Why didn't I hire a wedding planner?"

Walking over to her closet, she decided to start getting ready for the day. "Because I was going to be there to help you with everything."

"Right and then you had to leave me for Tony Stark and his company."

"Well that wouldn't have been a problem if someone didn't make me hack into his server. So really it's your fault."

"So it's your fault." Bryn said mimicking Kendall. "You have been wanting to working with Tony ever since he came out with Iron Man! And started all the clean energy shit. Like what freshman in high school actually knew what they would be doing. And actually ended up doing it!" Sighing Kendall could tell she was getting stressed about all the wedding planning. She always yelled when she's stressed. "Can I call you through out the day to help me deal with the mothers? We are going to the bakery and then flowers. And they have totally different tastes on what we should do for each. I never knew how stressful it would be for cake and flowers."

Laughing loudly, Kendall nodded her head. "Of course. I'll just let Steve know that I will be expecting a lot of phone calls so we can't go to any museums or movies."

"Wait a second who is Steve? Do we have a possible plus one on our hands?"

"I doubt he would be coming to your wedding. He's not a boyfriend. It's just Steve Rogers. He is going to show me around New York. I just met him yesterday."

Kendall could hear something drop and then a good couple seconds of silence following. The wheels in Bryn's head were turning. "Is this the Steve Rogers? Captain America? How did you meet him?"

"I live in the Avengers Tower. How else could I meet him? Its not like he saved me from a burning building."

"I didn't think that you would meet him right away. So is he as hot in person as he is in pictures? Have you seen him shirtless? Do you like him? You haven't talked to or about a guy since Frankie."

Stopping in her tracks, trying not to freak out. She thought about that name for the past few months. There hasn't been any other guy that she has talked to expect for her dad, brothers, Mathew and now Tony because of their work relationship. Steve is the last guy she has truly wanted to get to know. She hasn't let any new guy in her life. Maybe it was because of him being Captain America. Maybe not, she didn't really know why she let him get passed her wall. But there were still many walls to break.

"I really don't know how. But it happened last night. He told me things that we didn't learn in a history book. Or what we read and saw about him coming out of ice, and after the Battle of New York. I think Steve would be the best person to let my guard down."

"Right. There is no way that he would do what the jackass did. I'm sorry for brining it up. But at least you know that you are putting your guard down. This is a good thing Kennie."

"I know it is." Kendall sighed before changing the subject. "I need your help. You know my closet better then me. What should I wear?"

"Is the weather turning? Is it the perfect fall weather for most of the day?"

"Yeah it says that the high is supposed to be in the high to mid 50s all day. And I'm sure we will be walking."

"Wear your thin aqua v-neck tank top, with your grey leather jacket over it. Pair it with jeans the pair that really show off your legs and those grey boots you got from the cute store. Casual but you will still look hot in it."

Grabbing the article of clothes mentioned. "Thank you so much Bryn. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know. Now go shower, maybe curl your hair softly. Some soft eye make up. Make yourself look like you fit in New York. You are no longer a Midwest girl."

"I'm going I'm going. I love you Bryn. Call me when you need me."

"You know I will. Love you."

After hanging up with Bryn, she grabbed her iPad and went into the bathroom. Putting on her favorite playlist, she jumped in.

Thinking about the the conversation that she had with Bryn about her ex, she knew that Bryn was right. Steve is never going to be Frankie. Not knowing what will happen with Steve but she knew she could trust him. Being his friend will be for the best. She knew she was attracted to him, and she knew it was more then just a seeing a random guy on the street thinking ' _oh he's hot_ '. It is a butterfly in your stomach, head getting cloudy kind of attraction. It's just a crush, it'll go away. She doesn't need to act on it. Especially since she doesn't know how Steve feels about her. But if anything was to happen with Steve, she would have to tell him about Frankie. Even if they just stay friends. Frankie was part of the reason for moving out to New York, everywhere she turned there he was. At work, in the neighborhood, on the street, going to a restaurant. Everywhere. She knows that she is getting over him, but every time he is brought up or seen, everything hurts.

Deciding not to think about him anymore, she got of the shower. After throwing in all her hair products, she went into her bedroom. Looking at the time she noticed she had two hours to get ready. Damn Bryn for waking her up, she could just now be waking up. At least she could have her coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Making sure her towel was secure, she walked out to the kitchen. Not paying an attention to anything around her, she didn't notice the team of superheros sitting at her kitchen table.

As she was filling up her pot of water Steve walked over to her. "So do you ever wear clothing?"

Dropping the pot completely freaked out she looked over at Steve. "Okay two things for this friendship to work. One DO NOT sneak up on me. And two let me know when you are coming so I can put clothes on. I normally liked to be clothed when I have company."

Steve smiled down at her and gestured his head over to the other people in the room. "Well there is more then just me here."

Turning her head she saw Tony and the rest of the Avengers sitting at the table smiling, or smirking at the two. "Um Steve can you finish making my coffee. I'm going to go put some clothes on. I like it strong." She handed Steve the pot, took a better hold of her towel and walked into her bedroom. Not before hearing Steve saying that he told them it was a bad idea.

After a few minutes she came out with her tank top and jeans on. Walking back out to the kitchen, Steve handed her a cup of coffee. Taking a nice long sip she turned to the rest of the Avengers.

"Just so I'm still your favorite, this wasn't my idea." Steve said pushing her towards the table.

"Hey I gave her a job. I am her favorite, Spangles!" Tony said crossing his arms across his chest.

Shaking her head, Kendall leaned into Steve's touch. Though not realizing it, as she was doing. "I'm sorry Tony, but Captain America has always been my favorite superhero. You are just the superhero that I have always wanted to work for."

"You actually wanted to work with Stark willingly?" The Black Widow asked, her eyebrow raised, surprised anyone wanted to willingly work for the playboy billionaire.

"Ever since he started the whole clean energy thing I have. So what are your names? I don't want to call you by your superhero names." The brunette asked talking in the whole group.

Smirking, or kind of smirking. "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"I'm Clint Barton." Hawkeye said, who was sitting next to Natasha.

"I'm Bruce Banner. Also known as the Hulk." Bruce said kinda nervously. She looked at him and smiled softly. So he is also afraid of what the Hulk could do. That makes it easier. "And don't worry I can control the other guy."

"I am Thor. Always Thor." Thor said. He looked better when he wasn't wearing his God-like clothing.

"And I'm Kendall. Well I'm glad that we all got to meet." Turning towards Steve. "Does this mean I don't have to go to the party?"

"No you still have to go to the party. Its for you!" Tony said. "It is your welcome to New York party. You have to be there. Or you have to go back to Wisconsin."

Smirking, she turned her attention back to her boss. "Well I like Wisconsin. New York not so much. So that wouldn't be much of an issue"

"But if your back in Wisconsin you won't have me to work for."

Defeated she looked at him. "Fine fine. I'll go to the party."

"We'll have some Spotted Cow for you. And cheese." Clint said smirking.

"Well if there is going to be cheese. Can it be cheese curds? Its been awhile. And I have been going threw withdrawals." Kendall said walking to the counter, to the small note card box.

"What are cheese curds?" Thor asked.

Grabbing the directions. "They are fried cheese. This is my grandmothers recipe. The best cheese curds in the Lake Geneva area. Every fair, town event she is asked to make these."

"Well they sound delicious. What other fried food are there? I need to know." Steve said taking the directions.

Smiling and looking over at Steve. "Well maybe if your a good boy I can take you to Lake Geneva and we can eat all the fried food your little heart desires. We can go during the summer. Thats when all the fair and festivals happen."

"But thats so far away." Steve said looking down at Kendall with sad puppy eyes.

"Well there are fairs and festivals in the winter but its extremely cold. Wisconsin winters and much different then New York winters. It snows every day some years." Kendall said putting her hand on his chest. "You do not want to experience a Wisconsin winter. But if you really want to go. My best friend Bryn is getting married around the time there is a lot of festivals. If you want you can be my plus one that I get."

"Deal. I'll be your plus one if you get me fried food. We can see if we can fatten me up." Steve smiled as Kendall laughed and nodded her head. The other Avengers were watching the two with small smiles on their faces. The Captain finally found someone. Now they just have to make sure they don't muck it up. Natasha has been trying to find someone for Steve to go on a date with ever since the Battle of New York. Who would have thought it would be because Tony hired a just right of college girl.

Looking at the time Kendall realized that she needed to finish getting ready. "Alright I am going to finish getting ready. I'll see you at 10 Steve. How fancy do I have to get for the party?"

"A cute little party dress will be just fine. Don't worry about it. Just look hot. Which won't be hard for you." Pepper said walking into the apartment. "Didn't I tell you guys to leave Steve and Kendall alone? All of you leave. Tony come with me. You have a meeting."

Kendall smiled and said goodbye to all the other Avengers and Pepper. Looking over at Steve. "So do you just want to wait here?"

Nodding his head. "Yeah I'll wait here. I can just watch some TV."

Smiling softly as she set her coffee mug in the sink. "Or since we are getting to know each other. I have family photo albums. My mom gave them to me so I don't forget my family when I went to the big city. You can see how cute I was as a kid. But please do not make fun of me when you get to the pageant photos."

"That sounds perfect. And I can't make any promises." Steve said as Kendall handed him the albums. "Now go finish getting ready."

Steve sat down on the couch and opened up the first page. And there she was dressed in a blue frilly dress. Chocolate brown hair curled to perfection, more makeup then should ever be on a 6 year old girl. Her blue eyes were sparkling as much as the crown on top of her head. She looked adorable. Smiling he turned the page the next picture was of her and Bryn. Both girls were dressed in cowgirl costumes. The way they were looking at each other was how him and Bucky used to look at each other. They were each others best friends. Always knowing that they could go to each other. Being able to lean on each other. He missed Bucky. Once he met Kendall the first person he wanted to talk to was Bucky. Then he remembered that he couldn't. All because he didn't grabbed his damn arm in time. Sighing he went to go look at the next picture but something stopped him. A voice. Listening closely he could tell that it was Kendall singing. Putting the album down he walked over to her bedroom. She was singing a country song, he hasn't listened to much country so he didn't know who it was. Kendall looked so happy while she was singing. Her voice was amazing, she could be famous with that voice. She sounded like Judy Garland. He loved the Wizard of Oz. It was one of his favorite movies. It was the last movie he watched before he went over seas.

"Steve I thought I told you that you can't sneak up on me." Kendall said looking at him through the mirror. "Why are you in here?"

"I heard you singing. So I wanted came in here to hear you better. You sound like Judy Garland." Steve said walking over to her.

Turning towards him careful not to burn herself with the curling iron. "Well it makes sense I played Dorothy in a musical one time in high school."

"You were Dorothy?" Steve asked shocked.

"Yeah I didn't even audition. The director heard me singing in the bathroom and she told me that I had the part if I wanted it. The main reason I took it was because the girl who originally was supposed to play Dorothy, was the most annoying girl in school. I hated her, she was a bitch. So I took it. The most terrifying experience of my life." Kendall said as she picking up another piece to curl.

"Don't like talking in front of people?" Steve asked leaning against the wall.

Shaking her head. "No I hated it. Though it helped me immensely to be able to do any of the speeches I had in college and for any job interviews. So you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

The two walked out of Kendall's apartment and to the elevator. Kendall looked over at Steve, silently thanking Bryn's clothing choices. She didn't feel over dressed or under dressed at all. He was wearing a white v-neck under a brown leather jacket, with slim fitting jeans that hugged his ass just right and brown boots that gave him a little extra height. Not that he needed to be any taller. Luckily Kendall was taller than most girls. Standing at 5'9 she didn't feel to short standing next to him.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked as the elevator doors opened so they could get off.

"Just the sites. I promise you'll have fun." Steve said as he held the door open for her.

Nodding her head she hooked her arm with his. "I better not regret this Rogers."

Looking down at her. "You won't. But I have two questions for you."

"Alright what are they?"

"Do you trust me?" Smiling as she nodded her head. "Do you want to ride on my motorcycle? I promise it is safe and you won't get hurt."

Her eyes lighting up gave Steve butterflies in his stomach. "Yes! I love motorcycles."

Stopping by his motorcycle. "Good. Jump on."

Kendall waited for Steve to get on and got on behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she could feel his muscles tightening. Both were glad that they couldn't see each other blushing. With the start of the engine they pulled onto the streets of New York. Kendall relaxed and rested her head on Steve's shoulder. She loved riding on motorcycles. Her Grandpa Harris and her dad had one for as long as she could remember. Once she was old enough to ride them, she jumped on every chance she had. They made her forget all about her problems. The wind blowing through your hair was her favorite feeling in the world. Right after her horrible break up with Frankie, she jumped on her dad's and drove for as long as she could. Going on every country road. Best feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Steve parked the motorcycle, pulling Kendall out of her thoughts. Looking around she noticed that instead of being surrounded by buildings she was surrounded by trees. Steve brought her to a park. But not just any park Central Park.

"I thought that this would be a good place to start. Clear your head a bit before we deal with a lot more people." Steve explained as they got off of the motorcycle.

Smiling at him appreciably, the two walked into the park. Kendall was amazed with the beauty. Who would have thought a park would be in the center of one of the biggest cities in the world. There was still people, but she didn't feel claustrophobic. And of course you could still see the buildings. It was as close to home as she was ever going to get in this big city. Hooking her arm with Steve's, she finally felt like New York could become her home, as long as she kept this place in mind for when she wanted to escape from the city life.

"Alright Captain what are we doing?" Kendall asked looking up at Steve's handsome face.

Looking down at Kendall smiling, Steve said. "Well I thought we could ride the carousel. Then get some lunch, then go walk the streets. You need a dress for the party."

Nodding her head in agreement. "So what kind of food are we going to get? I mean there has to be one of everything here."

"I was thinking we're going to go to the diner that I always go to. I swear it has the best food I ever had. Maybe because we didn't have that much money when I was growing up, because of the Depression. Then rationing everything when the second war happened. And it seemed the safest since I don't know what kind of food you like."

Looking up at him. Trying not to show any pity. As her dad was a dentist and her mom was a lawyer they have always been well off. She never had to worry about if dinner was going to be on the table. "Well that sounds great. And I am good with everything that isn't seafood. My mom scared me for life when she ordered a crab right after I watched the Little Mermaid. I had a melt down at the restaurant. I of course was four at the time."

"The Little Mermaid? I take it thats a movie?" Steve said looking confused. He didn't realize Kendall let go of his arm and was staring at him with a shocked look on her face. "Kendall?" Turning around he saw her. "I was stuck in ice for 70 years, you know this. Hell everyone knows this."

"I know. But we are having a Disney movie marathon. This is unacceptable!" Kendall exclaimed. "Everyone needs to watch Disney movies."

"Okay we will have a day to watch Disney movies." Steve said smiling at Kendall. She was cute when she got worked up. "Now lets go ride the carousel."

The two got to the carousel and Steve payed the guy for the both of them. The two were the only couple on board that didn't have a child with them. Steve had to shush a little boy, that was wearing a Captain America t-shirt.

Getting on one of the horses Kendall looked at Steve. "You had a rough childhood didn't you?"

Nodding his head. "Yeah. It was difficult at times. I was a kid in the depression. My best friend at the time Bucky, he was always there for me when I needed him. After my Ma died, we ended up living together. We had each other's back. Before the war he was always trying to set me up with his date's friend. But no girl besides Peggy looked at me like they ever wanted to get to know me. They couldn't get past the short kid from Brooklyn. Even during the war I could always count on him for being there. Losing Bucky was one of the worst part of my life. I couldn't save him. I tried but we just couldn't reach for each other."

Kendall could feel her heart breaking in two. Losing both your parents before they even truly saw what you grew into. Then losing the closest thing you had left for family die and there was nothing you could do about it.

"I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you. You've had enough bad shit happen. You got what some people dream of. A do over. You can be whatever you want to be. Rather if its staying as an Avenger, joining the military again, or staying far away from that life because there are too many bad memories. Become an art teacher. Or a physical trainer, you have the body every guy dreams of having." Kendall said taking his hand in hers, ignoring the butterflies she got. "I'm going to help you adapt to this world, if it's the last thing I do."

Looking at her shocked, also trying to ignore the compliment she gave on his body. "You don't have to do that Kendall. We just met, you don't need to put that burden on yourself."

"Steve I want to do this. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. I am a pro at helping people." The brunette said while reaching her hand out for his. "Please let me help you."

Sighing he took his hand in hers. "Alright you can help me. But if I become a burden on you. Tell me. I have a lot of baggage."

"Everyone does." She said smiling at him. Even her, he just doesn't know it yet.

The two got off the carousel still holding hands. Steve switched their hand position so their fingers were intertwined. Both felt comfortable and content for the first time in a really long time. Both were falling hard and fast. The two ended up walking to the diner, Steve was pointing out buildings while Kendall was slowly starting to enjoy the city. She always knew that if she wanted to do amazing work with her career choice she would have to move to a big city. She just didn't think it would ever be New York. New York was her second chance at life. Away from everything she ever knew. Obviously you can't get rid of everything you ever known. But at least she could truly get over everything. Nothing here reminds her of home. Nothing reminds her of Frankie. Nothing reminds her of any other ex boyfriend. Nothing reminds her that she doesn't have any other friends besides Bryn. A complete do over, from her boring life in Wisconsin. She can finally truly thank Bryn for daring her to hack into the Stark server.

Something blue caught her eye. Stopping quickly,letting go of Steve's hand, she saw the perfect blue dress. It was short navy blue with lace on the top. The skirt flowed down to 3 inches above the knees.

"Hey whats wrong?" Steve asked walking over to her.

Looking at him with her blue eyes bright. "Its the perfect dress. I need to try it on."

Chuckling softly, Steve looked between her and the dress. "Well if you want to try it on. Lets go inside."

"I just need to admire it's beauty first." Kendall said as her eyes never left the dress.  
"Lets go." Pushing Kendall closer to the store they walked inside. "You can admire it's beauty when you are wearing it."

"How can I help you two today?" The sales clerk asked.

"She would like to try on that blue dress that the mannequin is wearing." Steve said.

Looking at Kendall she nodded her head. "You are what a size 4?"

"Um yeah I am." Kendall said shifting her against her weight.

"Well you are in luck cause that is the only size we have left in that dress." Taking the dress off the mannequin she handed it to Kendall. "The dressing rooms are in the back. Let me know if you like it. If not I will be able to find something for you. With a body like that and a face to match. No wonder you have a boyfriend that looks like that."

"Oh we're not together. Just friends. We just met yesterday actually." Steve said as Kendall rushed to the dressing room with blush on her face.

Looking over at Steve surprised. "Well you had me fooled. You better figure out your feelings fast or some other guy will take her away from you."

"Well I have the worst timing with women so we'll see how this one works out." Steve said looking at the dressing room door, waiting for Kendall. Did they really look like a couple? Does Kendall have feelings for him? They did just meet, there is no way that either of them could be able to figure out how they were feeling towards each other. Getting to know Kendall was the best option at the moment. He was still waiting for the right partner. But something deep inside him, knew that Kendall was the right partner. He would always remember what his mom said when he would meet the right girl. _'If your heart and gut are telling you that you should jump for it, jump. When it's right, its right.'_ And nothing was going to stop him this time from taking that jump.

"So what do you think?" Kendall asked as she walked out of the dressing room. Steve looked up and was speechless. She looked perfect. The dress fit her like a glove. There was nothing wrong with the dress. "Steve?"

Shaking his head clear of any thoughts that were turning impure. "You look amazing. You are going to blow everyone away."

"Yeah?" Turning towards a full length mirror she smiled. Steve was right she did look amazing. "Now I have to figure out shoes. Lucky I have a shoe problem."

"Nude shoes would look great with that dress." The sales clerk said.

Nodding her head in agreement. "I got some of those. Alright I'm gonna change then lets get food. I am starving."

Steve watched her leave. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "She looked amazing."

"Yes yes she did. You better make your move soon."

As he nodded his head Kendall walked back out in her normal clothes. Handing the sales clerk the dress, they checked out.

As she reached for the bag, the sales clerk leaned in so Steve couldn't hear. "He likes you. Don't mess it up."

Her eyes widened and nodded her head. Taking the bag she took a deep breath, turning towards Steve she asked if he was ready. The two walked out of the store walking next to each other but not holding hands this time. Both had a lot of thinking to do.

After what that sales clerk said it had Kendall thinking that she had to tell Steve now what happened with Frankie. He needs to know that if they ever started dating that she needed to take it slow. She can't let another guy destroy her. But she also knew that Steve was nothing like Frankie. Everything about the two were different. Their looks, personalities, their hobbies, where they are from, the century they were born. Nothing was the same.

As the two walked inside the diner, Steve led them to his favorite table. Sitting down Kendall looked over at Steve.

"Theres something I need to talk to you about." She said as Steve looked down at the menu.

Steve looked up from his hands. "And what's that?"

Kendall opened her mouth and before she could say anything she was interrupted by a leggy blonde girl. "Steve your here. Its been a week. I thought something happened to you."

"Hi Madison. I've just been busy." Steve said tearing his eyes away from Kendall to the blonde waitress. "This is Kendall."

Madison, the waitress, looked over at her and gave her what Kendall thought was a glare. "Hi. Steve do you want your normal?"

Nodding his head. "Yes I do, thank you. Kendall doll do you know what you want?"

Shooting her head towards Steve she looked at him. Did he notice the glare that the waitress gave her? Or was that just a slip up? "Um yeah I'll have a cheeseburger with a chocolate shake."

As Madison walked away Steve looked over at Kendall. "Sorry about calling you doll. She has been trying to convince me that I should take her on a date. And I saw her give you a little glare."

"Leggy blondes aren't your type?" Kendall said playing with the sugar packets.

Shaking his head. "No I like brunettes. I like chocolate and when hair reminds me of food I like then I would obviously be attracted to it."

"Blonde hair doesn't look like food?" She said looking up at him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"No unless you consider hay as food." Steve said running his fingers threw his own blonde hair. "I know I have blonde hair but I just don't like it."

Nodding her head. "I get that. I've always wanted to have blonde hair. Bryn has the perfect blonde hair. You wouldn't think hers looks like hay. Maybe a golden waterfall."

"See you describe blonde hair with non food items and I just can't except that. You look beautiful with your natural chocolate hair. Don't change it, if you do I don't know if I'll be able to be friends with you until it comes back." Steve said grinning at her.

Covering her face to hide her blush. "You are ridiculous. You know that right?"

Reaching over the table to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I've been told that once or twice."

Kendall was about to say something snarky when Madison came back with their food.

"So Steve can I get you anything else? Maybe my number so we can go out sometime? You know we would be the hottest couple in New York. I mean with both of our perfect bodies and hair. No one could keep our eyes off of us." Madison said putting her hand on Steve's shoulder while giving him a sultry smile.

Coughing on her fry Kendall said. "Yeah or they would be wondering why a brother and sister are making out. I mean you two do look very similar. So maybe you two can be one of the most disgusting couple in New York. Or all of America even."

Madison looked over at her with a glare. "I am trying to get a date here so if you could just stop talking that would be great."

Kendall looked at Steve who was staring at his plate looking uncomfortable. Taking his hand in hers she smiled. "Well maybe if you payed attention to anyone but yourself for like five seconds you would be able to see that I am dating Steve. So you two won't be going on a date any time soon. And even before we started dating if he wanted to go on a date with you. He would have. So maybe you and your stringy hay colored hair would go get our bill and to go boxes that would be great."

And with a huff Madison left. Looking over at Steve he noticed that his face was a bit redder then usual. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just never had a girlfriend before." Steve said with a smirk on his face.

"I only said that to make her leave you alone." Hiding her face in her free hand. Until she realized what he just said. "Wait you never had a girlfriend? I though Peggy was your girlfriend."

Shaking his head. "No we never made it that far. She wanted to wait till after the war was over. We always said that after the war we would have gone dancing."

"Dancing? You can dance?" Kendall asked.

"No I can't. I've actually have never gone dancing."

Looking up at him. "What's been stopping you?"

"The right partner." Steve said while making eye contact with Kendall.

Kendall was about to say something when Madison came back with the boxes and check. Not saying a word she glared at them and then turned away.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all. Let's go eat this back at my apartment." Kendall said packing up their food. Steve nodded as he paid the bill before Kendall could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

As the two made it back to the Avengers Tower, Steve parked his motorcycle. Kendall looked over at the handsome blonde and sighed. "Are you going to have to find a new diner to eat at?"

Laughing Steve shook his head. "No I'm not. Madison was a recent higher, so I just won't sit in her section anymore. Unless you want to be a jealous girlfriend and tell me to never go there ever again."

Hitting his shoulder as the two got on the elevator. "You are ridiculous. I don't care where you eat."

Hitting the button that the communal kitchen was on Steve said. "How about we eat at the communal kitchen. Hang out with everyone before we have to get ready for the party."

Hitting her floor button. "Yeah I'll meet you up there. I just want to hang my dress up and call Bryn."

Nodding his head as the doors open up to her level. "Yeah sounds good. I'll keep your food warm."

Kendall got off the elevator and walked to her apartment. Pulling out her cell phone she called Bryn.

"Bryn's phone." Mathew said on the other line.

"Hey is Bryn by you? I need to talk to her." Kendall said as she hung up her dress.

"She's fighting with our moms at the moment. Thank god you called. She has her 'I'm going to kill you look' and I'm scared that she really will kill them."

Sighing that look isn't fun to look at. "Okay. Well hand the phone to her mom. I have maid of honor duties to do." She waited until she heard Mrs. Grey's voice. "Well hello Sandra. I need to talk to my best friend but I can't do that when you are shoving all your stupid ideas down her throat. Now just so you remember, THIS IS NOT YOUR WEDDING. It is Bryn's. And we all know that none of you have the same tastes. So just let Bryn do what Bryn and Mathew want to do."

"You are too much like your mother. You know she said the same thing to my own mom when I was planning my wedding." Mrs. Grey said.

Laughing slightly. "Yeah well then you should have already known not to do this. So work on it. Now can I talk to Bryn?"

"Of course. We miss you here Kendall."

"I miss you too Sandra." Kendall waited until she heard he best friend's voice. "Bryn! I have a problem!"

"And what is that Kennie." Bryn asked.

"I think, no I know, I have a crush on Steve. And it is not a one that will go away. He is just so fucking perfect. His hair, body, clothing, teeth, his manners are perfect. Which is obviously because he is originally from the 40s. And that's a problem because his age is the same as my grandpas. But he looks like he's 24. Do you understand the problem that I have? Oh and he called me doll today so that just enlightened that crush even more."

Kendall could hear the smile growing on her face. "Oh Kennie, Kennie, Kennie. You just had to find the hottest guy in New York to fall for. Well your just going to have to talk to him. But you also need to know how you truly feel. Or else you might end up getting hurt. I know that he would probably make you do it in the nicest way possible but still. I know you are over Frankie. But you need to make sure you are ready to date again."

Falling on her bed. "I know. I think I'm ready but I don't know. Maybe if I tell Steve what happened with Frankie, I will be able to figure out my feelings if I truly am ready to date."

"Do it after the party your going to. See how he acts around his friends with you being there. Or what he does when another guy flirts with you."

"What do you mean when another guy tries to flirt with me?"

"Kendall you are hot. And that dress that you sent me makes you look even hotter. There is no way another guy isn't going to come up to you and try to hit on you. You think there won't be any sexy agents at this party?"

Laughing softly, she sat up and looked over at the dress she just bought. "I'm sure there will be. Okay I got to go. I told Steve I would meet him up in the communal kitchen where all the Avengers hand out."

"Alright fine. Go hang out with your new superhero friends. Love you Kennie."

"Love you too Bryn." Hanging up her phone she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Running her fingers threw her hair she turned and walked out of her apartment. Getting in the elevator, she hit the floor number that the kitchen was on. Leaning against the wall she sighed. Today has already been a crazy day. First she walked into her kitchen full of superhero's with only a towel on. Then she spent the day with Steve when she discovered that she has feelings for that are stronger then friendship. Having a heart to heart on the carousel, having the sales clerk telling her that Steve likes her. Then telling off a waitress who was making Steve uncomfortable. She knew that she was falling hard and fast. She also knew that she was afraid of telling Steve about Frankie. Maybe it was because she hasn't truly talked about it. When she was dating Frankie she lost a lot of her friends. Sure she was slowly getting their trust back but Bryn was the only one that stood by her. But since Bryn was there through it all she didn't really talk about what was happening to her.

"So are you going to come out of the elevator or just going to stand there?" Clint asked standing in front of the open doors.

Shaking her thoughts away from her she got off the elevator. Clint led her to the kitchen where all the other Avengers were sitting. Looking around the kitchen she was in awe. She thought her kitchen was amazing. But this one was her perfect dream kitchen. The cabinets were the perfect shade of matte grey, not to light not to dark. The walls and the counter tops were a deep matte black. Most would say that this kitchen color was to dark but to Kendall it was perfect. All the appliances were silver. On the island, which was two different levels, there was a chef's stove and behind it there was a double oven. The microwave was on the wall by the fridge. The fridge was huge. She could probably fit inside of it and be comfortable. And the sink was her favorite part, as it was a farm house sink.

"Hey Kendall, your food is in the microwave. I didn't know how long you would be so when I heard the elevator open I put it in to heat it back up." Steve said sitting on the eating side of the island.

Nodding her head, she grabbed her food. Moving on the other side of the island sitting next to Steve she smiled. "Thank you."

Smiling back. "You're welcome. How's Bryn?"

"She's doing good. No ones dead yet. And I yelled at her mom for her so there shouldn't be anymore problems."

"Who's mom did you yell at? Cause if your good at yelling at moms I'll call mine so she can get off my back for not settling down." Clint said leaning against his elbow's, looking at Kendall.

Swallowing her food. "My best friends mom, who is basically my second mom. I was just doing best friend/ maid of honor duties. So since I don't know your mom at all I can't yell at her for you."

Scoffing, the archer said. "You are no help."

Shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry."

"Ah there she is! Pep I found her!" Tony yelled walking over to Kendall. "So since you are from Wisconsin. Other then the Green Bay Packers. Who else do you like?"

Smiling softly. "Chicago everything else. Mainly the Cubs really. Baseball is the only sport I truly love. Lake Geneva is technical in Wisconsin, but they consider it a Chicago suburbs. Since it's where everyone from Chicago goes during the summer. But yes I do like the Packers more than the Bears. But that is only cause I don't want to die if I walked around in a Bears jersey. That is like a death sentence."

"Interesting. So we can decorate this place like Green Bay threw up in here. Good, Pepper was freaking out that maybe you didn't even like football." Tony said. "JARVIS tell Pepper that the decorations are still a go."

"Right away sir." A British voice said.

"What the fuck was that?" Kendall asked looking around for another person that she didn't know. "And I don't like football that much."

Looking at her shocked. "So you hacked into my server and you don't know who JARVIS is?" Watching her shake her head. " JARVIS is my Al. It stands for Just A Rather Intelligent System. He also helps with my Iron Man suits. When ever you need something you can ask him and he'll tell you. And I was kidding about the decorations."

"So you mean he's a British Siri?" Kendall asked, slapping Tony's hand as he tried to steal one of her fries.

"But way cooler." Tony said rubbing his hand. "If you need me, ask JARVIS to get me. I'll be helping Pepper. Oh and Kendall at 530 go to mine and Peppers level. That is where you are getting ready."

Looking over at Steve after Tony left to go talk to Bruce, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been quite."

Nodding his head he put his hand on top of hers. "Yeah I am. Just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not quite sure. That's what I'm thinking about." The blonde said looking at her.

Kendall looked over at the time. "Well I would help you figure that out, but I have to go get ready."

"Okay. See you at the party." Steve said letting go of her hand.

"See you at the party."Kendall said as the elevator doors started closing.

"Oh you got it bad." Bruce said chuckling. "You can't keep your eyes off of her."

"Who? Kendall?" Steve asked turning around on his stool.

Nodding their heads, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Tony exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Don't you find her attractive? She's quite the women." Thor said looking at Steve.

Sighing Steve said. "Yes I find her attractive. She's amazing. There isn't anything I would change about her. I mean she likes baseball, for crying out loud. But I can't do anything about it."

"And why not Cap? Afraid she doesn't return your feelings? A blind guy could see that she has feelings for you. You are just afraid to act on them." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Of course I'm afraid to act on them. I've never been with someone, Peggy and I were never truly together. We just knew that we liked each other, but we were waiting until after the war. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. And I just met her yesterday, there is no way she would want to be with someone she barley knows." Steve said as he started pacing. "Do you understand how difficult this is for me? And isn't this kinda, I don't know fast?"

"Thats up to you and Kendall to decide. You can only date, you don't have to be official. Maybe it'll be best for the both of you if you take it slow." Clint said as he watched Steve nod his head. "You just have to talk to her."

"Alright I'll talk to her." Steve said. "Alright enough about my problems. Thor is Jane coming to the party."

Thor looked up with a smile on his. "Yes Lady Jane is already here. She is getting ready with the others. She came in when you and Lady Kendall were out."

"Have you and Jane done the deed yet?" Clint asked looking over at the Demi God.

"Have you and Natasha done the deed yet?" Bruce asked before Thor could answer.

"We are not a couple! For the last time we are just friends!" Clint said aggravated. "I don't like her like that."

"Well if you didn't like her like that you wouldn't act like this every time we bring it up." Tony said. "Trust me. This is how I was whenever someone brought up Pepper. You know before when I realized I had feelings for her."

Standing up the archer said. "You are no help. I am going to go get ready for Steve's girlfriends party."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Steve yelled at Clint.

"Not yet Cap!" Clint said as the elevator doors closed.

"We should probably all get ready for the party. People will start showing up in 30 minutes." Tony said standing up. "Stupid agents actually showing up when you tell them. Hey Cap maybe another guy, who technically is age appropriate, will sweep her off her feet. Then you won't have to talk to her."

Standing up Steve looked over at Tony and said sarcastically. "Yeah that will make my life so much easier. Watching the girl I like be with another guy. No wonder they call you a genius."

"Hey sarcasm is my thing." Tony said as they walked on to the elevator. "But now you just got to tell her. Now go put on your best suit."

"Will do Stark." Steve said as the elevator doors opened to his floor.

"Just not your Star one! That will be too much!" Tony yelled as Steve walked farther away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

As the elevator doors opened Kendall took a deep breathe. When she was getting ready with Pepper, Natasha and Thor's lady friend Jane. They talked about her and Steve for a little while. She mentioned what happened, at least the readers digest version, with Frankie to them and all three told her that Steve would understand if she needed to go slow. She also found out that Natasha was in love with Clint. But she was never going to act it mainly because she's a chicken as Pepper likes to say. Natasha didn't like being called a chicken and pulled on Kendall's hair a little too hard when she was braiding it to the side. Jane told her to take a sip of Thor's drink and just go up to Clint and kiss him. Kendall agreed once she found out how strong Thor's drink, as Jane puts it its like taking 5 shots of tequila in under 2 minutes.

Pepper looked over at Kendall. "Have fun. Drink, eat, flirt. The balcony is very romantic, so maybe you can bring a certain super soldier out there."

"I don't want to think about that right now. My head still hurts from Natasha pulling on it too hard. I'm going to the bar." Kendall said as she walked over to the bar. "Can I get a Korble Old Fashioned?"

As the bartender nodded she noticed someone come on next to her thinking it was Steve she didn't say anything. Knowing that he would wait. "An old fashion really?"

Looking over at the voice she noticed it wasn't Steve's, but a 6'0 foot tall, brown eyed, red head. But he didn't look like a normal ginger. He didn't have freckles all over his face and didn't look deathly pale. He was actually cute, he looked like the Weasley twins. God dammit, Bryn was right. "Yeah really. It was my first drink when I was 18. My dad ordered it for me mainly so I would think all alcohol was gross. But I ended up liking it." Kendall said as she took a sip.

"18? Don't you mean 21?" He said confused. He looked even cuter confused.

Laughing slightly she explained. "When your 18 in Wisconsin and with your parents you can order a drink. They don't card really. I've actually never got carded until I moved here."

"Huh interesting. I'm Alex." Holding his hand out. "And since you are from Wisconsin you must be Kendall."

Putting her hand in his. "You are right."

Smiling. She caught a glimpse of his teeth, not as perfect as Steve's but still pretty good. Alex said. "You don't look like I thought you would look like."

"What did you think I would look like?" Kendall asked dropping his hand.

"I don't feel safe answering this question. I feel like you could kick my ass if I tell you. But I also feel like if I don't tell you, you will still kick my ass." Alex said taking a sip of his own drink. Kendall's eyes never leaving him. He then realized that if he didn't tell her, she would stare at him all night until he did. "Alright, I thought you would look like homely, little chunky because of all the cheese and beer you eat and drink. With boring blonde hair and boring blue eyes. Mainly because in the midwest that is where a lot of Scandinavians moved to."

"So are you saying my blue eyes are boring?" Kendall said jokingly.

"No no your blue eyes are amazing. They are like staring into the ocean." Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alex I was kidding. I know my eyes are amazing." Kendall said putting her hand on his arm smiling. "But I like it. Staring into the ocean. So do you work for Tony?"

Laughing so hard that he had to grab hold of the bar. After he was done laughing he answered her question."Funny, no I'm an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been working for them for about 5 years now."

"Why is it so funny that I asked if you worked for Tony?" Kendall said crossing her arms.

"It's just he's an ass. That's the simplest way I can put it." The red head said as he shrugged his shoulders, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well I like working for him. Maybe he just doesn't like you. He likes me. He is throwing me this party." Kendall said gesturing to the party around them.

Shaking his head, a smile growing on his lips. "Well aren't you just lucky. I've never gotten a party."

"Obviously people just love me. I am a fantastic person." Kendall said looking around the party trying to find where Steve was.

"Looking for someone? Am I boring you?" Alex asked getting worried.

Looking back at Alex seeing the look in his own brown eyes. "I'm sorry. No your not boring me. I was just seeing if my friend was here yet."

"And who's your friend?"

"Steve Rogers. I told him that I would mingle and I wanted to prove that I was telling him the truth." Kendall said as she turned in a circle seeing if she could find the super soldier.

If Alex wasn't worried before, he definitely was now. She was friends with Captain freaking America. "Well if you need to continue proving him wrong maybe we can go out some time."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kendall asked raising her eyebrow.

Scratching the back of his head he nodded. "I am."

Smiling slightly as she turned her complete attention back to him. "I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe you can talk to me about all the cool missions you been on."

"Really? Does tomorrow work for you?"

Nodding her head, her smile getting bigger. "Yes yes it does."

"Wow awesome. Uh I'll pick you up at 7?" Alex said smiling, pulling out his phone he had her add her number. "I'll call you just in case I get called into a mission. But seven will be perfect."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Alex smirked and looked over at some of his friends. "Perfect. Now I have to go mingle with my friends. Now go tell Cap that he didn't have to worry. I'll see you at seven tomorrow."

"See you at seven." Kendall said as Alex walked away. Looking over at the bar keep she ordered another drink.

"I see you made another friend." Steve said standing next to her.

Nodding her head. "Yeah I guess you can call him that. He asked me out on a date tomorrow night."

Steve's body tensed up. She got asked out already? He couldn't blame the guy, she was beautiful. Of course he would ask her out when he had the chance. Not like he did. "Really? You don't know the guy."

"Well thats what dating is for. To get to know a person before you start a relationship with them." Kendall said looking at Steve.

"So you want to be in a relationship with him?" Steve asked turning towards Kendall. This is not what he wanted to hear.

Shaking her head. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know him Steve. And if the date goes horribly its not like I ever have to see him again. When am I ever going to be at SHIELD? You are still my number one guy Steve. You already know way too much about me."

Sighing Steve took her hand in his. "You're right, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate that." Squeezing his hand. "And if anything goes wrong I will go straight to you."

"Good. Thats all I ask for. I care about you Kendall. I don't want to see you get hurt." Steve said pulling her into a hug. "If he hurts you, I will hunt him down and hurt him."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him back. "Thank you. But I can handle myself."

By the end of the party Steve and Kendall were sitting out in the balcony looking over the city. Kendall's high heels were thrown on to the ground, forgotten about and her legs were resting over Steve's lap. Steve rested her hands on ankles, not really knowing what to do with them.

"Those shoes are so cute but they hurt my feet." Kendall pouted looking down at her heels.

Chuckling softly, Steve decided to start rubbing her feet softly. "This help?"

"Oh yeah." Kendall moaned softly. "This is why I need a boyfriend. So I don't have to have you rub them. Its not fair to you."

"No it's fine." Steve said looking over at Kendall's face. "Even if you did have a boyfriend I would still be happy to do it."

"You are such a gentlemen Captain Rogers." Kendall said winking at the blushing man. "I don't think I have ever bonded with someone so fast before. I mean Bryn and I have been friends since birth, but with you. I don't know something is different."

Raising his eyebrow, Steve asked softly. "Is that a good thing?"

"Its a great thing." Kendall said holding out her pointer finger, laughing when Steve leaned forward so she could poke his nose. "Its like you read my mind."

"We were made for each other." Steve said smiling over at the brunette, who's eyes were now closed. "Kendall?" When he didn't hear a response, Steve adjusted her to his lap so he could carry her. Walking into the party room, he nodded his head to Tony, who was the only still up.

"Party too hard?" Tony asked softly.

"I think so." Steve whispered as he entered the elevator. "It was a great party Tony."

Nodding his head, the billionaire took in the site before him. He could tell that the super soldier really liked the girl in his arms. "Hey Cap? Don't worry about her date tomorrow. You are going to end up with the girl this time."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Kendall was doing her finishing touches when she heard a knock on her door. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled at the reflection. She was wearing a Marilynn Monroe inspired dress. It was a pure white halter with an empire waist. She paired it with black stilettos. She straightened her hair to perfection and did light eye make up. Putting on her nice black trench coat she went to go answer the door.

Alex was standing on the other side of the door wearing dark washed jeans and a black shirt with a black jacket over it. Smiling "Hi. You are right on time."

Checking her out. He handed the red roses he got her. Not her favorite flowers, but they were pretty enough. "And you are actually ready in time. You look amazing. Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Just going to put these in water." Kendall put the roses in her vase before she locked the door behind her and the two walked to the elevator. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to Vito's. Its an Italian restaurant. Amazing food." Alex said holding the elevator door open. The two silently road the elevator down to the lobby. They walked out to the street and Alex hailed them a taxi. Opening the door for her Kendall slid into the car, Alex following. Kendall looked over at him and smiled softly. This was her first date since she broke up with Frankie. She was so nervous. But if this didn't go well she had Steve to hang out with for the rest of the night.

"So did you enjoy the rest of the party last night?" Alex asked looking over at her. "You looked cozy with Cap."

"Yeah I did. We had a lot of fun. What do you mean I looked cozy?" Kendall said looking at Alex.

Sighing he shook his head. "Its nothing. You two just seem close."

"We are. He was my first friend when I moved out here." Kendall said as she got out of the taxi. "So how about we don't talk about Steve. I have a feeling he's not one of your favorite people."

Nodding his head in agreement, the two walked into the restaurant. The two then followed the greeter to their table after Alex told her of their reservation. The restaurant was beautiful, very romantic. Perfect for a first date. It was decorated like a court yard in Italy, there was twinkly lights that were strung around giving it the allusion that you were outside staring at the night sky.

Alex pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "For you my lady."

"Why thank you." Kendall said sitting down, rolling her eyes at the my lady. She preferred doll. "Taking lessons from Thor?"

"Of course. He is quite the ladies man. All the women agents talk about him." Alex said sitting down on his own chair.

Smiling the waiter came over to get there drinks. Alex ordered a bottle of wine for the table, surprisingly the only kind she liked. "Did you do a back round check on me to find out what kind of wine I liked?"

Looking at her shocked. "How did you know I did a back round check on you?"

"You actually did one on me?" Kendall asked with her blue eyes widening. "I was kidding."

"And so was I." Alex said smirking.

Shaking her head. "Well just kidding then. So tell me about yourself. Are you from New York originally?"

"No I am actually from Tennessee. I moved here when I got recruited for SHIELD. It was hard to leave my family but they understood that this is what I wanted to do. They don't know about all the mission details though. My mama would have a heart attack. And they are confidential. Agent Hill would kick my ass if I mentioned anything."

"Tennessee huh? So that's why I hear a slight accent." Kendall said taking a sip of her wine, hiding her smirk. She met Maria Hill at the party and she could defiantly take Alex down. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I am the youngest of seven. And the only boy, so that was fun growin' up. My sisters all did the pageant thing. My sister Stephanie was actually Miss Tennessee one year. She's now a model. The other five gave up sometime durin' high school."

"I did pageants when I was little. I hated it, I stopped when I was going into middle school. I was more focused in computers anyway to care about make up. So growing up with 6 older sisters must have been so much fun."

Shaking his head. "No it wasn't. Trying to use the bathroom was horrible. I think I went outside more then actually using the bathroom."

"Eww that was too much information. Now I can't get that image out of my head." Kendall said laughing.

Wiggling his eyebrows towards the brunette. "Well maybe I said it to get you thinkin."

Kendall hid her blush as the waiter came back to get their order. After leaving Kendall looked back at the ginger agent across from her. "Was that a mind trick? Well we just have to see how this night goes to see how lucky you get. So far its not looking all that good."

"Well maybe I just might have to change that." Alex said giving her a lust filled look.

As it was making Kendall feel uncomfortable she looked away. It was the same look that Frankie used to give her. Did she just find the New York version? "So uh Alex why don't you like Steve?" She said trying to get his mind off of anything sexual.

"How about we don't talk about Steve." Alex said reaching for her hand. "I don't really want to talk about another guy while trying to get to know you." Alex started lightly drawing little circles in the palm of her hand. Looking back at her with his almost now black eyes. He was on the road of making Kendall even more uncomfortable then she already was.

Sliding her hand away from his, the brunette downed her wine. She was going to need more of this if she was going to finish this date. She shouldn't have mentioned getting lucky. She knew that it wouldn't be happening before she said it and now she knew for a fact that it wasn't going to happen. The agent was definitely giving her a creepy vibe right now. Mentioning Steve set him off and she wanted to know why.

"Well Steve is a very close friend of mine. So if you want this to go any further, then you are going to have to tell me why you don't like him." Kendall said with fake concern. She wasn't going to let another guy ruin her another one of her friendships. Dating Frankie made her learn how to read men better.

Sighing the ginger leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "He's pompous, annoying. He stands there with an I'm better then all of you, I saved the world twice now. He just rubs me the wrong way. I don't understand why you are friends with him."

"Maybe its because he's not any of those things. Have you ever actually talked to the guy? He's incredibly sweet, nice, makes sure that you are okay before checking himself. He stands up in what he believes in. He's an amazing person. You just know him as Captain America. I know him as Steve Rogers. The guy underneath all the stars and strips. He's the type of man you want to be around." Kendall said with determination in her voice. Standing up she looked over at Alex with a hard look in her eyes. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do. You were not the guy I thought you were Alex. Steve is the one I want to be with."

Banging on Steve's door as she came home from her horrible date. She needed to tell Steve what drunk Kendall has figured out. After making the taxi stop at the closest liquor store she bought a bottle of vodka. She drank half the bottle by the time she got back to the tower.

"Kendall what is it?" Steve asked with a concerned look on his face. "Shouldn't you be on your date?"

Walking into his apartment, ignoring everything he just said. "I figured something out! I like you a lot. Like to the point where I want to be your girlfriend! Every time someone says something to or about you I defend you. Not that you aren't capable. But I find you attractive, you are so hot. I've liked you since I saw you on the elevator."

Steve stood by the door with a surprised look on his face. She likes him? She is clearly drunk so they really can't talk about this right now. He doesn't want her to forget their conversion. "Kendall lets get you to bed." Grabbing the bottle of vodka from Kendall's little fingers. "We will talk about this tomorrow."

"Just answer this one question. Do you like me?" Kendall watched Steve nod his head. Squealing she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she kissed him as hard as she could. Steve responded to the kiss right away. She tasted like the vodka she was drinking. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, the vodka tastes is what made Steve pull away from the kiss. This is not how he wanted this to happen. He wanted them to make this decision together, both sober.

"Kendall please lets talk about this tomorrow. I want you to remember this, and actually want this. Lets put you to bed, maybe drink some water." Steve whispered, his forehead resting on hers.

Kendall nodded her head as Steve changed how he was carrying her. Holding her bridal style he walked them into Steve's bedroom. After gently laying her on the bed, he took her shoes off of her. "I don't know how you wear these shoes. Didn't just yesterday you say that they make your feet hurt?"

"They are cute I don't care if my feet hurt as long as they look cute." Kendall said sitting up on the bed. "Do you have a shirt a can borrow? I don't want to sleep in this dress."

Smiling Steve walked over to his dresser, grabbing his WWII veteran shirt, that Clint got for him as a joke, he turned around to see Kendall in only her bra and panties.

Covering his eyes, Steve handed her the shirt. "Sorry I didn't realize that you were going to strip, while I was still in the room."

Laughing as she struggled to put the shirt on. "I just wanted to see what your reaction might be. Totally worth it. Now you have something to dream about."

"Well as nice of that was you. Next time warn me please." Steve said kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep. We will talk in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

"Honey I'm home!" An older looking Steve said as he walked through the front door. He was wearing a nice modern suit and tie, holding a briefcase that matched his shoes. Tony would be very proud of his clothing choices. Walking into the kitchen where a dark haired women was holding a baby with the same color hair as him. Their backs were to him as she was stirring something on the stove.

Turning around he saw that it was Kendall, in knee length 40s style dress with an apron on top. "Well hello there husband. How was work? Did you find the new Michael Angelo?"

Taking the baby out of her arms. "No I did not. What are you wearing? I think my ma had a dress like that, but that was over a hundred years ago."

"I thought you would like it." Kendall said turning back to the stove.

"I do like it. I like you in everything, I like you better in nothing. But I still like it. What are you cooking? Please tell me it isn't 40s style food. I had enough of that." Steve said putting his son, James, in his high chair.

Shaking her head. "No it is spaghetti, nothing special. And how have you had enough of 40s style food? Like you said its been a hundred years."

"I still don't like it. Did you make cheesy bread?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leaning into him. "Of course I did. You can't eat spaghetti without cheesy bread."

Kissing the top of her head. "I love you and the fact that you are an Wisconsin girl. You put cheese on everything, it is an amazing, amazing thing. Now can we eat?"

"We can. Can you grab the bowls please. And the Italian dressing?"

"Of course."

As Steve grabbed everything that she mentioned Kendall put her hand on her stomach. Kendall looked over at Steve and smiled. "So I went to the doctor's office today to figure out why I kept getting sick."

"Oh yeah? And what did the doctor say." Steve asked concerned as he sat down at the table. Kendall was getting sick every day for a month now.

"That I am pregnant and should tell the father right away. It was morning sickness. Since I never got any with Jamie here, its why I didn't think I was pregnant." Kendall said filling her bowl up with the spaghetti.

Steve stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. Taking the ladle out of Kendall's hand, he pulled her up. "We're having another baby?" Watching Kendall nodding her head, he kissed her while pulling her close.

Shooting up from her dream, Kendall took a deep breathe. Did she just have a dream about her and Steve's future? It looked like a good future. A son and another on the way. He was an art teacher and she guessed that she was a stay at home mom. Which is what she always thought about doing. But there wasn't anything happening between the two of them, and it was something Kendall was becoming more and more disappointed about every day.

Shaking those thoughts away as she doesn't even know how her actual real life with Steve is going to end up. She looked around in the room she was in. It wasn't hers, not remembering much of what happened last night after she left Alex at the restaurant. Looking down at her shirt she read, World War Two Veteran. So she was in Steve's bed. Well at least she didn't do anything stupid. At least that she knew of.

"Hey Kendall. I got you some water and advil. Thought you might like that." Steve said standing at the doorway. "I didn't think you would be up yet."

Nodding her head. "Yeah I do, thanks." Taking the advil and water she looked over at Steve. He was looking at her differently. "We slept together didn't we?"

"What? No! We didn't, we kissed but we didn't sleep together." Steve said with a surprised look on his face. "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that Kendall. Do you not remember what we talked about?"

"Damn Steve don't make sleeping with me sound like a bad thing. What did we talk about?" Kendall asked with a confused look on her face.

Sighing Steve went to go sit next to her. Taking her hand in his, he looked into her baby blue eyes. "We both admitted that we like each other. Well at least I hope that you do like me and it wasn't just the alcohol talking."

"It wasn't the alcohol talking. I do like you. Drunk Kendall will always tell you what sober Kendall is thinking but afraid to tell you. So how far did we get into that talk?" Kendall asked squeezing his hand. "Can I call you my boyfriend?"

"We didn't get that far into the talk because I didn't want to continue the talk since you drank half a bottle of vodka. We did kiss though. You basically jumped me. Best kiss I've ever had." Steve said smiling at Kendall. "And if you want to you can call me your boyfriend. I would love to be your boyfriend. I'll take you on a date and everything."

"Best kiss you've ever had huh? Well when you've only kissed one other women it's not that hard to be the best kiss. And if that is you asking me on a date, I say yes." Kendall said scooting closer to the super soldier.

Steve gently rested his hand on her cheek. "I've kissed three women for your information. But yes you are still the best kiss I've ever had."

"Well its a good thing then. Cause we are going to be kissing a lot." Kendall said leaning into his touch.

"Just stop talking. I want to show you what I'm talking about." Steve said before he leaned in to kiss her.

Kendall met him halfway. When their lips touched Kendall felt fireworks. She understood why the first kiss they shared was the best kiss Steve ever had. It was electric, it sent goosebumps down her whole entire body. Never feeling like this before, she pulled Steve closer to her. Feeling Steve move his hands down to her waist, she ran her hands down his chest. She could feel all his muscles tense under her fingers, as she slide her hands under his shirt.

"Kendall." Steve whispered as he pulled away from her slightly, his voice shaking. "We should stop."

Resting her forehead against his, sliding her hands out of his shirt. "If you need to stop we can stop. Sorry if that was to much for you."

"No it was great. I just don't want this to happen now. You deserve more then this. I can do a lot of things, but I'm not so good at this. I have never done anything like this." Steve said standing up.

Watching him pace Kendall grabbed his hand, when he walked close to her. "Hey, hey if you aren't ready we can take it slow. When you are ready, thats when we will do this. Its a big deal and I know that you are an old fashioned man. So if you want to wait till our wedding night then that is what we'll do. It'll suck but if thats what you want to do then that is what we will do. Or if you want to not be an old fashioned man then we will have tons and tons of sex. But its up to you."

Nodding his head, he looked down at their combined hands. "Thank you. Trust me you will be the first person to know when I am ready. So uh have you?"

Sighing she laid back into the bed. "Yes I have. I lost it when I was in high school. I've only slept with 2 other guys. But it has been awhile, my last ex boyfriend is the last guy I slept with. Part of the reason why I moved to New York."

Climbing into the bed with her, Steve leaned against his elbow. "What happened with him? I told you my baggage. Its time you tell me yours. Remember our deal, your baggage is my baggage."

Nodding her head she covered her eyes with her arm. It was time to tell Steve what happened. This was going to be so hard, so many emotions were already building up. "His name was Frankie, we were together for a year. It was a very mentally abusive relationship. He was very controlling, manipulative, put me down, making me feel crazy. I didn't know that it was happening to me. I was or at least I thought I was in love with him. I lost a lot of friends during this relationship, the only one staying with me was Bryn. When we broke up I finally realized what had happened to me. I was pregnant, he tried to convince me that I cheated on him, that the baby wasn't his. That was when I realized it all. I found out later that he was actually cheating on me. But uh after the break up thats when Bryn dared me to hack into Stark's server."

Steve picked Kendall up and set her on his lap. Rubbing her back he kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry that happened to you. What happened with the baby?"

Resting her head on his chest. "I lost it. I had so much stress, with everything that was happening. I would be 7 months pregnant right now. So I would have been huge. You wouldn't have found me attractive at all."

"No I would have. I'm sure pregnancy would make you even more attractive. And if you would have let me, I would have been the father figure in that baby's life." Pulling her even closer. "You do know if I ever see this Frankie guy I am going to punch him in the face. With all my strength, like I gave to Hydra."

Giggling softly into his chest. "Please do. Make sure we get a video of it so I can watch it over and over again."

Kendall and Steve enjoyed the rest of the day together. Steve made the two breakfast and Kendall grabbed all her Disney movies so they could start catching up Steve. She thought Disney movies were a good way to start. Steve enjoyed Kendall singing along with the songs more then the movies themselves. His favorite was Tarzan, the story was good along with the soundtrack.

"So Kendall when is Bryn's wedding? I'm still your plus one right?" Steve asked turning towards her.

She was on her laptop typing away, she loved working for Tony and living in the same tower that she works in. If she didn't want to go down to her office she didn't have too. Unless there was a meeting and Tony hates meetings.

Hearing what Steve said, she looked up. "Of course you are. And it is November 26th. So in a couple months. She's freaking out, its getting so close and she feels like she has nothing done. Tony gave me the two weeks off before the wedding so I can go and help out as much as I can. And it is right before Thanksgiving. So if you have two choices, come with me for those two weeks or come the day before the wedding. It is up to you. I know you have a job that pulls you away for long periods of time if need be."

"I get to choose what missions I want to be on. Mainly anything Hydra, apparently those sick bastards are still around. So I can come with you for those two weeks. Are there any festivals? You did promise me fry food. And I would love to spend Thanksgiving with your family." Steve said pulling her laptop away from her.

Turning to face him, taking his larger hand in hers. "You are so going to regret saying that you want to spend Thanksgiving with my family. And yes there are festivals. There are always festivals. But for a good chunk of it I'm going to be with Bryn."

Squeezing her hand. "I am okay with that doll. I'll explore the town you grew up in. Get to know your family. I'll be fine."

Smiling as she grabbed her computer. "Let me work for another hour. I am almost done, then I'll be yours for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh and Steve? I would have loved it if you could have been the father to my baby." Kendall said glancing over at the smiling super soldier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

As a couple weeks gone by Steve and Kendall's relationship has gotten stronger. Both of them could tell that they were falling in love with each other. Steve discovered his feelings when every morning she was the first person he thought of, how just hearing her voice made him smile. Kendall on the other hand hadn't completely figured it out yet. She knew that her feelings for Steve were getting stronger by the minute.

The day she figured it out was the day Steve told her that he was getting reassigned to Washington D.C. He was trying to fight it saying that they didn't need him to move permanently move to DC when there weren't any missions for him to report on. Kendall was ready to march into Nick Fury's office to yell at him for trying to take her boyfriend away from her. But she couldn't do that, as much as she wanted too. Eventually Fury and Steve made a deal that Steve had to be there for at least a month.

"I don't want you to go. Who am I going to make out with when I get bored?" Kendall whined as she sat on Steve's bed folding the clothes he was throwing at her.

Looking over at his girlfriend. "I don't want to go either. But I have to Director's orders. Hes already not happy with me that I fought him on this move."

Folding the last shirt he gave her. "I know I know. Go save the world and whatnot. Can I hack into Shield to see what they are making you do? Like on a scale from, they will put me in jail to they will offer me a job. How mad do you think they'll be?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. I mean Tony has done it multiple times. But I still don't know the answer. And I thought you don't want to work for Shield?"

"I don't but I want to hack them, so I know where you will be." Kendall said looking up at Steve. "And what if they are hiding something from you? I mean its a building full of spies. What if there is a secret organization inside of the secret organization that you work for?"

Walking over to the bed, he sat in front of Kendall. "I will personally tell you myself. How does that sound?"

Running her fingers threw her hair, a nervous trait of hers."Good it sounds good. I just don't want you to get hurt. So before the mission and after the mission I would like at least a text if you can send one. I mean we worked really hard for you to learn to text."

"Deal." Steve said putting his hand on her cheek. "And we can FaceTime. It'll be like I never left."

"It won't be the same. I just got you. It feels like I'm loosing you." Kendall said putting her hand over his.

Moving the clothes off the bed, he laid down next to her. Supporting himself with his other arm, he said. "I love you to much for you to lose me. I'll be back before you know it."

Looking at him with wide eyes, shocked in the words he just said. But not missing a beat. "You better be because I love you too much. So I know you are coming back."

Smirking, he said the words to her that always gets him hot and bothered. But this time he was going to act fully on them. "Wanna make out?"

"Now you definitely have to come back." Kendall said pulling the sheet up so it covered her naked body up. Steve always left his apartment freezing. Now without clothes she was even colder, even after all the moving around they just did.

Kissing the top of her head. Steve wrapped his arm around Kendall's tiny frame. "I completely agree. If I knew sex was this good I would have done it a lot sooner. Well with you of course."

Kendall nodded her head. "Sex is always better with the right person. So back to you leaving."

Sighing. "Kendall I really don't want to talk about me leaving right now."

"I just want to say one more thing though. Then I'll drop it." Watching Steve nod his head she continued. "If you are surrounded by a lot of big guys giving you shady looks beat the hell out of them so they know who they are dealing with."

Laughing Steve gave her perfect pink lips a peck. "I can do that."

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff is waiting for you on the helipad." JARVIS, Tony's Al, said.

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve said as he pulled the covers over his head as Kendall got out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

Putting her pants back on. "You have to go save the world. As much as I hate that you have to leave, its your job."

"But it doesn't have to be my job anymore." Steve said putting his fingers through her belt loops.

Running her fingers threw his hair. "You would go crazy if you weren't saving the world. That is why you got picked for Dr. Erskine's procedure and you know it. I love that you want to stay here, but this is what you were made to do. At least for right now."

Kissing her stomach before resting his forehead on it. "I know I know. Your right. You need to put a shirt on before I make Natasha mad. Trust me you do not want me to make her mad. She isn't called the Black Widow because it sounds good."

Pulling away from Steve she grabbed one of his hoodies. "I created a monster didn't I?"

Smiling Steve put on his own clothes. "Yes yes you did. And now that I am going to be gone a month you better be ready." Kissing the top of her head. "I love you Kendall Alexandra Harris."

Wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you too Steven Grant Rogers. I'll walk with you up to the helipad. I want to say bye to Natasha too."

Over the last month Kendall got to know Natasha very well, with Steve wanting Kendall to be able to protect herself, Natasha volunteered. The Russian taught her how to knock someone out while Kendall taught her how to open up herself. Both equally helping each other make each other new and improved. With everything Natasha has been threw she needed to learn how to be open with anyone she could trust. Which still was very little. Where as Kendall felt like she could walk the streets of New York without having Steve around. Knowing that if she could take down one of the best assassins in the world, she would be safe around whoever is hiding in the streets.

"There you are. I thought you made a run for it Rogers." Natasha said as the elevator doors opened. A quinjet started up behind her. Walking up to the couple she pulled Kendall into a hug. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him." She whispered before they pulled away.

Nodding her head, she hugged the red head tighter before letting go. "Keep safe Nat. If I hear that you died. I will kill you. You are my best friend."

"I don't blame you. I trained you well. If anyone can kill me, its you." Natasha said as she walked backwards to the jet.

Turning towards Steve. "The same goes to you mister."

Putting his hand on her cheek. "I know. I'm going to miss you. Try not to replace me."

"As if." Kendall snorted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't come back with too many scars I have a wedding to show you off at."

"The serum will clear it up don't worry." The super soldier said. "I'll come back in one piece. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get on that jet before I pull you back into the elevator." Kendall said pulling slightly away from Steve so their noses are touching, she whispered. "But not before you kiss me senseless."

"Yes ma'ma." Steve said before he pulled Kendall into the kiss. Capturing his lips with hers, the couple melted into each other, knowing that this was going to be their last kiss for a month. Pulling Kendall in closer, if that was even possible, Steve deepened the kiss. Before Kendall could respond, Steve pulled away. "I'll see you in a month."

Opening her eyes, she saw Steve slowly walking away from her. "See you in a month. I love you. Text me when you land."

Nodding his head he entered the jet. "I love you too." He said as the jet closed up.

Stepping back on the elevator she slid against the wall wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her chin on her knees. Watching the doors close after the jet took off. She thought. 'One month and I get him back.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Its been 3 weeks since Kendall last saw Steve and 2 weeks since she last heard from them. And in those last two weeks the other Avengers she lived with found out that HYDRA has been in SHIELD. Tony has been doing back round checks on all the SHIELD personal that have walked in and out of this building by using his and Kendall's hacking skills to find out everything they could. The only person that Kendall found that was HYDRA was Alex. Thanking God that she barley even went on a date with the guy. It also explained why he disliked Steve so much. As Steve was the first person to try to get rid of HYDRA.

While Kendall was watching the news with Tony, Bruce and Clint when she got a call from an unknown number.

Looking at the men sitting next to her they told her to put it on speaker phone so Tony could trace the call. Doing just that she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kendall Harris?" The voice on the other line said.

"Who wants to know?" Kendall asked looking over at Tony.

"This is Sam Wilson. I am at the hospital with Steve and Natasha. Natasha told me it was okay to call you. We think it would be best if you were to come to DC. Steve is in pretty bad shape and I think he would like it if you would be the first person to see when he wakes up." Sam said with hurt in his voice.

Tony nodded his head, which made Kendall feel a little bit better. "I-I'm on my way. Hows Natasha?"

"She is doing just fine. Just got a few stitches. She said she would like Clint to come with you though."

Looking over at Clint, he nodded his head. Standing up the two walked over to the elevator. "Well tell them we are on our way."

"Roger that. See you in what an hour?"

"Yep." Kendall said looking at Clint who was nodding his head as he got a jet to come pick them up.

The flight down was the most stressful thing Kendall had ever experienced. Clint was no help at all. He was silent the whole time.

"You love her don't you." Kendall asked before he landed the jet.

Looking over at her. "How did you know?"

"Because you are doing the same look as she does when you get hurt on missions. For being badass assassins you both are horrible at reading each others feelings. Aren't you supposed to notice everything?" Kendall said standing from her seat after he landed the jet.

Following her off. "What should I do?"

"Go up to her and kiss the shit out of her. If that doesn't get your head out of both your asses then I don't know what will." Kendall said as the doctors that were waiting for them opened the elevator. Ignoring the looks that they were giving her Kendall continued. "I mean now is the perfect time for you two to figure all this out. You wont be going anywhere any time soon right?"

Nodding his head. "Yeah I guess your right. You have quite the potty mouth. How does Cap handle that?"

"He was uncomfortable about it at first but now he says a naughty language words too." Kendall said. "And I only swear a lot when I get on a roll. You should hear me during a football game. Oh is it bad."

Laughing Clint got off the elevator. "Thats great. I love it. Well I guess I have a women to go kiss."

"That you do. Tell her I say hi. I need to see my man." Following the doctor to Steve's room she looked around. It seemed that this section of the hospital was cleared out. She assumed that it was so Steve could have privacy while recovering.

"He seems to be doing okay. We did tests and everything came back negative. He is only lucky guy. A normal man wouldn't be able to survive after everything he just did." The doctor said as they got to Steve's room. "Just have a nurse page me if you need anything. Hopefully he wakes up soon. But with the serum I don't know when that will be."  
Nodding her head. "Thank you." Turning towards the door she entered the room. Sitting there was a black man playing with his iPhone next to Steve laying in the hospital bed. He defiantly looked like he went through some shit. "I'm guessing your Sam?"

Looking up from his phone. "I am. And you must be Kendall. Steve wasn't kidding when he said you are one the most beautiful women he's ever lad eyes on."

"Oh he didn't say that." Sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Taking Steve's hand in hers she took a good look at him. He looked like he just beat a bunch of guys asses. But he didn't look as bad as Kendall imagined. That serum was an amazing thing.

"Yes I did." Steve said with a groggy voice. Opening his eyes he looked over at Kendall. "Hi. I missed you. And I didn't die like I promised."

Smiling she leaned over to kiss him. "Well at least you kept your promise. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. But not too hurt that if you wanted to join me in this bed, I wouldn't complain." Steve said giving her his puppy dog look.

Smiling softly she gently climbed into the bed. "You tell me if I am putting too much pressure on anything."

"I'm just going to leave you two alone. I'm glad your awake Cap." Sam said as he stood up from his chair. "And you two have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks for everything Sam. Let me know when you are going to be in New York." Steve said holding his hand out.

Shaking Steve's hand, he looked over at Kendall. "You take good care of him. He deserves it."

Smiling Kendall nodded her head. "Oh don't worry, he will be spoiled rotten."

"Good. Take care you two." Sam said as he walked out the door.

Running her fingers through Steve's hair. "What did he mean that we have a lot to talk about?"

"Well I saw two people from my past. Peggy and Bucky." Steve said lacing their fingers together with Kendall's other hand.

"Bucky? What do you mean you saw Bucky. I thought he died?" Kendall asked sitting up straighter.

Sighing. "I did too. But apparently HYDRA was doing tests on him, trying to recreate the serum, and that is how he survived the fall. He is also the reason I am still alive. He pulled me out of the lake."

"Where is he? Do you know? Does he know who you are?"

Shaking his head. "No I don't. All I remember is getting pulled out of the lake by him, nothing else. He's out there Kendall. I want to go find him."

Nodding her head. "I'm not surprised. I'll help you look as much as I can. Now I just have an idea. When you get out of here lets go to the Smithsonian. If I was trying to figure out who I was again. I would start where they have an exhibit of my best friend. It may be a long shot but you never know."

"Good idea. You might have to talk to him though. He has a thing for listening to pretty girls." Steve said kissing her forehead.

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to get your best friend back." Sighing as she ran her fingers threw her own hair. "Now tell me about Peggy."

"Well she 93 years and lived an amazing life. After creating SHIELD, which apparently was named after me, I should have put two and two together. She got the family she always wanted." Steve said taking both of her hands in his. "She said that you sound amazing though. And she's happy that I found the right partner, just like she did."

"I'm glad you went to go see her. Did you feel better after you saw her?"

"I did. It was like a weight was lifted off my chest. I think I needed to see her, so our relationship could grow. She does want to meet you though. Well at least I think she does."

"We can stop by and see her." Kendall said as she rested her head on Steve's chest. "You know I've never been here before. Maybe before we go back to New York we can just walk around do some touristy things after finding Bucky and seeing Peggy of course."

Kissing the top of her head. "Yeah I'd like that. Are you sure we have time? I thought we needed to be in Wisconsin in a week?"

Snuggling closer into him. "Well you finished your mission a week early. So we have two weeks to do everything we want to do."

Nodding his head. "Good." Sighing he shifted around. "I want to get out of this bed."

Sitting up. "I'll go get a doctor. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Steve said watching her leave.

The doctor discharged Steve after they did all the tests to make sure he was okay. Kendall wanted them to double check but with the look Steve was giving her, she agreed. After helping Steve get dressed, the two walked out of the hospital. Kendall laughed at Steve's disguise. He was wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses. It didn't seem like best but it made him feel better about walking around an exhibit with his face splattered around.

While Steve was staring at a picture of him before he turned into what he is now, Kendall noticed a guy who kept looking over at the two. Slowly walking over to him she noticed that he looked just like the picture he was standing next too. "Bucky?" Kendall asked.

Nodding his head he adjusted his own hat. "Yes ma'am. Who are you?"

"I'm Kendall. Steve's girlfriend." She said while holding out her hand.

Putting his hand in hers. "Little Steve has a girlfriend?"

"Well he's not so little anymore but yes. We were going to go get some food. Do you want to join?" Kendall said motioning Steve to come over. "We can go somewhere private."

"I still have my apartment. We could order a couple pizzas, get out of the public eye?" Steve said wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders

Bucky nodded his head and followed the couple to Steve's apartment. Luckily it was a short walk and Kendall kept looking behind her to make sure that Bucky was still following. He still looked the Bucky Steve showed her in pictures, but you could tell he's been thru a lot.

As Steve unlocked the door Kendall pulled out her cell phone and softly she said. "I'll call for the pizza you and Bucky get reacquainted. You have 70 years to check up on. And he looks like he needs his best friend. Don't hold anything against him. Do you hear me Rogers?"

Opening the door he let both Bucky and Kendall in. "Yes ma'am. You know you are rally hot when your bossy." Watching Kendall walk into his room, he walked into the living room where Bucky was looking at a picture of himself and Steve in their army uniforms. "That was taken the day after I saved you from the HYDRA facility."

Nodding his head Bucky put the picture back where he found it. "Yeah I remember. You hit me enough on my head for me to remember who I was. I mean before HYDRA brainwashed me."

Sitting on the couch Steve sighed. "Well I'm glad I could help. Do you need to vent about anything? You are in a different century now. I know when I woke up it took awhile to get the hang of things. Hell I still need help getting the hang of things."

Bucky sat on the chair opposite of Steve. "They did so many tests on me. I have done so many bad things. I've killed so many people it's not even funny. All because of orders. The brainwashing was the worst. Whenever I would try to remember who I was, they would start the process again. When we first saw each other, that was when I got the worst of it. If you didn't hit and kick me and throw me around on that tower I would have killed you. I can't live with myself knowing that I would kill my best friend since kindergarten. And I have a feeling Kendall is her name right?" Watching Steve nod his head. "She would come and find me to kill me too. Is she a spy?"

Shaking her head. "No she isn't. She's just a computer genius. She has learned how to protect herself though so she could put up a fight."

Nodding his head, Bucky looked over to the where Kendall disappeared too. "She seems great. You look really happy when she's around more so then with Peggy."

"I am amazing thank you noticing." Kendall said walking into the living room. Sitting next to Steve she leaned into him. "The pizza will be here in 30 minutes."

Wrapping his arm around her, Steve smiled. "Good I am starving. I haven't eaten in such a long time."

"Its been 3 hours." Kendall said looking up at him.

"3 hours is a long time Kendall. He's a growing boy." Bucky said smirking at the couple. "I completely understand we need all the food we can get."

"Oh my god there is two of them. Good thing I got 2 large pizzas. And cheesy bread." Kendall said getting up after hearing a knock on the door.

"Cheesy bread?" Bucky asked looking at Steve.

Setting the boxes down. "Trust me you are going to love it. Cheese makes everything better."

"Honey your Wisconsin is showing." Steve said opening one of the pizza boxes. "Yes meat lovers. My favorite. Bucky you are going to love this. Best pizza there is."

Laughing the three talked and caught up with each other until the pizza was gone. Steve finally felt like he could fit in with this world that left him behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Before Steve and Kendall headed back to New York, the two stopped at the nursing home where Peggy lived. The nursing staff waved to Steve as they walked by. Steve waved back before they passed the station. Kendall was following trying not to show her nerves. She was about to meet Steve's first love. She may be 90 years old, but the two have a lot of history with each other.

As Steve knocked on the door, she could hear a perfect British accent saying come in. Following Steve in she saw her. She looked amazing, her hair was the perfect shade a silver, her eyes still looked like they were full of young and innocent times ahead of her. You could even tell she was beautiful when she was younger, of course Kendall had seen pictures of her in school but didn't think anything of it until she became Steve's girlfriend. If she saw her walking down the street there was no way she would have thought that this women in front of her was 90 years old.

"This must be Kendall. I have heard so much about you." Peggy said from her bed she was sitting on.

Nodding her head. "Yes I'm Kendall. I hope it was all good stuff."

"Of course it was." Peggy said looking over at Steve. "So what did I deserve to get another visit from you?"

"Well we are going back to New York today so I thought it would be a good idea to stop by and see you again. You also mentioned that you wanted to meet Kendall." Steve said sitting on one the chairs by her bed. Lowering his voice. "She is nervous to meet you. So be nice."

Smiling, Peggy looked back over at Kendall. "Sit down dear. I'm not going to bite. I just want to get to know the girl that stole Steve's heart."

Nodding her head Kendall sat on the chair next to Steve's. Crossing her legs she looked at Peggy. "So what would you like to know?"

"Where are you from? Did you grow up in New York?" The Brit asked.

Shaking her head her chocolate brown hair swinging back and forth. "No I'm from a small resort town in Wisconsin. I moved to New York a few months ago."

Smiling. "So how did you two meet?"

"Peggy I told you all of this." Steve said looking at Peggy.

"Oh shush you. I just want to hear what she took from meeting you. Clearly you two are very important to each other and I need to make sure she is worthy of you." Peggy said as she watched Kendall rub small circles on Steve's back.

"Babe its okay." Kendall said. "We met on the elevator at Avenger's tower. I live there since I work for Tony. Steve was my first friend when I moved here. He helped me out a lot by showing me around New York. As I helped him with everything he missed. Well as much as I could help him with."

Nodding her head as she watched Steve kiss the side of Kendall's head. He was much more open with his feelings with the American then he ever was with her. "Well thats good. Now are you two being intimate with each other?"

Widening her eyes, she looked over at Steve who's face was turning as red as a tomato. "Um you really want to know about our sex lives?"

"Well its just because of the serum. It was to enhance everything. So I would be extra careful when doing those kind of things. I may be 93 but I know that with this generation that not that many stay pure before marriage. I have a great grandchild who's mom had him out of wedlock. So I know it happens. I just want you to be safe."

Kendall looked over at Steve. She didn't even think that the serum would effect his sperm. They have been using condoms, and she was on the pill. Hopefully that holds up Steve's super sperm. "We are being as safe as we can be."

Nodding her head. "Good. As much fun as it would be having a mini Steve walking around, you two are probably not ready for that."

The couple left the nursing home an hour later. Both were shaken up about what Peggy was talking about. After she mentioned mini-Steves walking around, she started talking about marriage. Steve was confused why Peggy would talk about that, when she knew that himself and Kendall have only been together for two months. And in those two months he was gone. He didn't want Kendall to freak out and leave him for feeling pressured that he wanted to get married right away.

But Kendall was already freaking out about everything Peggy said. And it was mainly about how all the protection they have been using may not be doing what it should be doing. The last time she got pregnant, the father didn't want anything to do with the baby. Luckily she didn't have to deal with any baby daddy drama, as she lost her baby. She knew that Steve wouldn't do that too her. He would, hopefully, want to stay around. Of course he would stay around, he wasn't raised to not stay around when there was trouble. But the real question was, did she want to be a mom? Was she ready? Screaming mentally she decided that she wasn't going to think about it. If it happens, it happens. There is no reason to stress out about something that may not be a problem.

"You two look like crap. What happened at the home? Did Peggy not take it as well as you thought she would?" Bucky asked as the couple entered the D.C apartment. Bucky was going to join them in New York. Tony, reluctantly, cleared out a floor an apartment for him, on Steve's level of course.

Falling on to the couch as Kendall walked into the kitchen. Steve told Bucky what happened. "Peggy mentioned my sperm might be super sperm and can break threw any protection we may use. Then she talked about how marriage is a very important part of life but since we are sharing a bed before marriage we might want to get married so we don't have any children out of wedlock. Was she like that during the war? Trying to shove her opinions down your throat?"

Trying to hide his amusement. "Yes she was, but you were so infatuated with her to notice. And she did have to talk loudly to get her opinions heard. Since you weren't used to girls talking to you willingly, you just didn't notice. So is Kendall freaking out?"

"Oh yeah she is. I have never seen her freak out this much." Sitting up he looked in the kitchen. Kendall was looking in the refrigerator. "Babe, there isn't any alcohol in there. Unless you have magic powers, you aren't going to find any in there."

Sighing she slammed the door shut. "I know I know." Walking over to the living room she looked out the window. "I just need alcohol. And talk to Bryn. And pack for the wedding. And get ready to deal with family. And deal with snow on the ground. And freaking out about being pregnant, so hopefully I'm not cause I really need a drink."

"I like her." The Winter Soldier said as he watched Steve stand up to go comfort his girlfriend.

Steve walked over to Kendall and wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on top of her head. "Don't stress yourself out doll. We will have a good time at the wedding, then with your family. If it'll make you feel better we can get you a pregnancy test. Then you can drink all you want, as long as you are not pregnant."

Leaning into his muscular frame. "What if I am?"

"Then we take it one day at a time. I mean it'll be stressed raising two children but it'll be just fine." Steve said kissing the top of the brunette's hair.

Turning her head towards him. "What do you mean two children?"

Talking loud enough so Bucky could hear. "Well we will also be having to help James here into the new world. Then a newborn. Its basically the same thing."

As Bucky said a loud 'Hey!' Kendall turned fully towards Steve. "So that means I'll have three children as I am still helping you get in the new world"

"Have I mentioned I like her?" James asked as Steve gave Kendall a fake hurt look. "So much better then Peggy or any other girl I tried to get you to talk too."

Smiling Kendall pulled out of Steve's arms. "Its time to go you two. If your good maybe I'll get you a treat."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

The airport was buzzing with people surrounding them, Kendall was getting ahold of her dad as Steve was waiting for their luggage. They just landed at the Milwaukee airport after a 2 and a half an hour flight and they still had an hour drive. And Kendall was getting hungry. She texted Bucky letting know that they landed and he could stop blowing up her phone. He was very fond of gifs. Apparently Maria showed him how to do it. The ex agent was cautious around James when they first met as he was part of the reason SHIELD was destroyed. But as the weeks went on and Bucky decided that it was going to be his mission to get her to like him, she finally warmed up. And it was just in time too as Steve felt more comfortable leaving his best friend alone in New York. He offered to have Bucky come with but Bucky said he would feel even more awkward as he would only know the two lovebirds as he affectionally calls Steve and Kendall.

After finally getting their bags Steve walked over to Kendall. Who finally finding out where her dad was. Following his girlfriend he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was about to meet her father, one of the most important people in her life.

"Daddy!" Kendall exclaimed as she ran to a tall handsome man with chocolate brown hair.

Hugging his daughter tightly as he spun her around. "Oh Kennie! My favorite daughter has returned!"

Laughing as he sent her down. "I missed you. How is everyone?"

"I missed you too. Everyone is good and can't wait to see you. Now where is this guy that stole your heart?" Andrew said as he looked around the waiting area pretending he didn't see Steve standing awkwardly behind Kendall.

Shaking her head she turned towards Steve. "Dad this is Steve Rogers my boyfriend. Steve this is my father Andrew Harris."

Holding his hand out. Steve said using his Captain America voice. "Its nice to meet you sir. Kendall has told me a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." The dentist said shaking Steve's hand. "And Kendall wasn't kidding when she said you have the most perfect set of teeth."

"Uh thank you sir." Steve said looking over at Kendall who was smiling from ear to ear.

Dropping Steve's hand. "Well lets get these bags in the car and we can get going. Are you two hungry? You better be your grandmas and mom took over the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there is more food then what they serve on Thanksgiving. It is all your favorites. And Grandma Harris made her cheese curds as you mentioned Steve wanted to try them."

"Sounds great sir. I have been waiting for these cheese curds." Steve said as the couple followed Andrew.

"Is Bryn going to be there?" Kendall asked as they made it to the car.

"Of course she is. Do you really think she isn't going to be at the welcome home dinner? She wanted to come with to the airport but she walked into the kitchen on accident and got put to work." Andrew said as he helped Steve put the bags in the trunk. "My god Kendall did you pack up your whole closet?"

"I need the options dad! I have a bachelorette party to attend, a shower, a rehearsal, a rehearsal dinner, Thanksgiving dinner, and whatever Steve and I decided to do." Kendall said as she got in the car.

The three finally made it to Kendall's childhood home. It looked like the perfect American home. The one Steve always dreamed of living in after coming home from the war. It was a two story with white siding. The front door was painted red with an autumn reef hanging right before the little window. The porch was a wrap around with stairs leading down to the huge backyard they had. He could imagine a little younger running around this yard, well at least before she learned how to use a computer.

Entering the house Andrew yelled that they were home. Steve looked around thinking the inside was even more beautiful then the outside. The walls were painted a light grey but one wall was painted the same red as the front door. The sectional was a darker shade of grey with red pillows with various designs. In front of the couch there was a giant black entertainment center. One side was filled with movies while the other side has more decorative vases and picture frames. Walking over he saw the same picture Kendall had in her own apartment. The other pictures were of her and her twin brothers, in different ages of life.

"Oh my baby girl is home." A very attractive women said as she walked into the living room. She looked just like Kendall in the face. The only difference was the hair. As Kendall got her fathers chocolate brown hair, her mother had the perfect shade of strawberry blonde hair. It wasn't long like Pepper's though. It was cut into a pixie, like Claire Underwood from House of Cards. "You must be Steve." She said after she let go of Kendall.

Nodding his head, he held out his hand. "Yes ma'am. I can see where Kendall gets her good looks from."

Slapping his hand away. "Why thank you. Now in this family we hug. So come here. I promise I won't bite. Hard." She pulled him into a hug winking at Kendall. "Also don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me Bailey or the queen. Which ever you feel comfortable with.

"And now I see where Kendall gets her wit." Steve said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yep she only got my hair, everything else is her mother." Andrew said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. " Steve why don't I show you Kendall's room. Where you two will be sleeping."

As the two men walked up stairs Kendall turned towards her mom. "We get to share a room?"

"Your welcome. Now let's go into the kitchen. Bryn needs saving." Bailey said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Following her mother into the kitchen she got attacked by her blonde best friend. "Kennie! I missed you!"

Hugging her tightly. "I missed you too! You need to move to New York. I don't like being this far from you."

Pulling away from the hug. "Where is your hunk of a boyfriend?"

Walking over to her grandmas to give them hugs. "He is putting our bags away. He'll be down in a minute. Where are the twins?"

"They are on their way. Should be here any minute." Bailey said as she checked on the ham. "Steve eats meet right?"

"He will eat whatever you put in front of him. He's the least picky person I know." Kendall said stealing a cookie.

"Mom Kendall is ruining her lunch!" Daniel and Jonah said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ass hats." Kendall said finishing her cookie.

"Kendall Alexandrea, this is not New York you do not get to use that kind of language." Grandma Harris scolded. "Daniel and Jonah you should not tattletale. You are in your 20s, grow up!"

"Sorry Grandma Harris." The three guilty young adults said.

"Wow home for 5 seconds and my children are already in trouble." Andrew said as he walked into the kitchen with Steve.

"Oh my god it's Captain America. Kendall wasn't lying when she said he was her boyfriend." Johan said slapping his twin multiple times on the arm. "You own me five dollars."

Giving him the money Daniel turned to Kendall. "You just had to get a cool new boyfriend the second you moved to New York? Why couldn't you find a lame non superhero guy?"

"Well she tried to date a lame non superhero guy, but I was just oh so much better then him. In so many ways." Steve said sticking his hand out to the twins. "Your sister had horrible taste in men until she met me."

The twins nodded their heads as they took turns shaking his hand. Andrew snorted at the remark and Bryn hip checked Kendall. Her mom and Grandmas nodded their heads in agreement as they went to go put the food on the dining room table.

"I like you." Bryn said looking over at Steve. "But you still don't officially have my stamp of approval."

Looking over at Bryn. Steve asked."Well what do I have to do to get your stamp of approval? Cause if you don't like me enough to do that, then Kendall will just toss me to the curb and I'm pretty fond of her."

"We'll see how these weeks go. You do realize that I am going to be stealing Kendall away from you multiple times." Bryn said. "How do you feel about that?"

Wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist while resting his chin on her head. "You have managed to do that when Kendall is in New York. I think I can handle losing her for time to time."

"Good." The blonde said watching Kendall. Her brunette best friend looked completely comfortable in his arms. She had never been like that with any other guy she had dated. "Now if you two could stop being cute I want to go eat."

Following her best friend into the dining room where her family resided. Her dad was sitting at the head of the table with her mom sitting next to him. Across from and sitting next to her mom was her Grandfathers. Grandpa Harris stood up to shake Steve's hand as he was the closet one.

"Captain Rogers. It is good to see you again. You probably don't remember me I am Richard Harris."

Shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. And please just call me Steve. Captain Rogers makes me sound old."

Kendall snorted and mummbled under her breath so only Steve could hear her. "It doesn't make you feel old when I call you that in bed."

Giving her a look he tried to keep the blush in check. He has gotten used to Kendall's comments when they are alone. But not so much when they were surround by people, especially when its her family.

"I'm Dean Smith." Kendall's other grandpa said.

After shaking his hand, Steve sat in-between Kendall and Emily Harris. Right across from Elora Smith.

"Alright everyone dig in. Steve you can start. And don't worry take as much as you want. Kendall explained that your metabolism works ten times harder then ours." Bailey said smiling at the man.

"Thank you ma- I mean Bailey." Steve said loading his plate up with food. Not realizing everyone was staring at the amount of food he was putting on his plate.

"Does he always eat this much?" Jonah asked in awe.

Nodding her head as she took food off of Steve's plate. "He does. If you think this is awe-worthy you should see all the Avengers eating. It is crazy. Thor is worse then Steve."

"Man I can't believe I'm actually jealous of your life right now. I mean you work for an Avenger, live them all of them and are dating one. Could I date an Avenger?" Daniel said loading up his plate.

"Nat would snap you in half if you tried anything. And she's taken. So no." Kendall said laughing at her brother's reaction.

"Clint and Nat finally got their act together?" Steve asked looking at Kendall with a fake surprised look. "I thought that would never happen."

Looking over at him shocked. "Babe we went on a double date with them. You should have figured it on then. They even kissed in front of you."

Laughing. Steve rested his head on her shoulder. "I know, I just wanted to see your face."

"Oh my god I created a monster. You were never like this before. You know what I blame Bucky. He brings out the worst in you." Kendall said trying to shrug Steve off of her.

"Bucky? As in James Barnes? He's alive?" Dean asked sitting up more.

Raising his head from Kendall's shoulder, he looked over at Dean. "Uh yeah. He's alive. I uh ran into him on a mission. When HYDRA captured his unit he got tested on with almost the same serum I have so he survived the fall."

"Where has he been? Was he frozen just like you or what?" Richard asked curiously.

"Uh Grandpa, Grandpa. How about we don't talk about this." Kendall pleaded giving both her grandpa's a look. "It's not Steve's story to tell."

The two dropped it and everyone started talking about Thanksgiving and Bryn's wedding. They informed Steve that he better stay close to Kendall at Bryn's wedding or all their friends would try and do whatever they seemed fit. As he was a hunk of meat to those girls as Bailey kindly put it.

After dinner was over the men went into the den as the women cleared everything. Steve tried to help before he followed the older men, but his hand got slapped by Emily every time he tried to pick up a fork. Kendall told him to leave before she stabbed him with the fork.

As Steve left Bailey turned towards her daughter. "I like him. He's good for you. So much better then Frankie. He was horrible."

Nodding her head as she was drying the plates. "I agree. He's amazing, I almost think that I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment and its going to be gone."

"Is there any issue with him being Captain America? Does he get pulled away a lot?"

"Not as much anymore. Ever since SHEILD fell he doesn't get pulled out at all. They are trying to rebuild but I think the Avengers are just going to be basically doing their own thing for now. Unless it is save the world worthy. That drives Steve insane cause he wants to protect everyone he can. Him and Tony have gone head to head on that it wasn't fun. Especially for me, I had both Tony and Steve complaining to me about the other. Tony would just walk into my office and be all like 'Your boyfriend needs to get his priorities straight, does he get this is the best thing for us.' And then I'll go up to Steve's apartment and Steve will be like 'Tony doesn't realize that the people of this world need saving. He just wants to save himself.' It was stressful."

Looking at her worried. "Is everything okay between them now?"

Nodding her head. "Yep. I locked them in a room with Natasha and they yelled at each other for a good hour straight."

"Who is this Natasha I keep hearing about? She has been in almost every one of your stories." Bryn asked handing Kendall another plate.

"She's Nat. You know her as the Black Widow. She's become a good friend. A best friend." Kendall said taking the plate with a nervous look.

Throwing the sponge into the water she turned to her best friend. "What do you mean a best friend? I'm your best friend. Am I not good enough for you now that you are dating and living with superheros. You need a superhero best friend?"

"Seriously Bryn? You really think I am going to throw away 23 years of friendship just because I moved to New York? Nat is my New York best friend. You are basically my sister. She knows Steve way better then you do so when Steve and I were tip toeing around each other she was there to help me to figure out Steve's feelings for me. You couldn't really do that, even though you did try. So yes we got close. So sue me for trying to make new friends." Kendall exclaimed as she stood head to head with Bryn. Why was she, Bryn, acting like this?

Bryn's whole body was shaking as she was trying not to cry. "I just don't want to lose you Kendall okay?" She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Everything is changing. You live in New York. I'm getting married. What if we barely ever see each other again? So hearing you call another girl your best friend just makes me feel insecure."

Feeling like the biggest bitch in the world, Kendall pulled Bryn into the tightest hug she could manage. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I feel horrible." She felt her shoulder getting slightly damp and Kendall knew it would be better to go up to her room without all the ears and eyes. "Come on lets go upstairs."

The two went upstairs after Kendall swiped a bottle of wine from the wine cooler. Bryn threw herself onto Kendall's bed not noticing Steve standing in a towel stunned.

"Uh is something wrong?" Steve asked once he saw Kendall.

Shaking her head. "Bryn is freaking out. Do you think you could keep everyone away from here?"

"Of course. Yell if you need me for anything." Kissing the top of Kendall's head he grabbed clothes to put on and went back to the bathroom.

After opening the bottle she handed it to the crying blonde. "Bryn whats wrong? You never break down like this."

"I don't think I want to get married. I'm too young to get married. And I've only ever dated Mathew. What if he isn't the guy I should marry. And you are a million miles away in New York so its not like if something happens between us I can just drive over to your place." Bryn exclaimed while taking a nice swig from the bottle. "I'm scared that I am messing up my life.

Sighing Kendall climbed on to the bed and wrapped her arms around her crying best friend. "I know that your scared but you and I know that getting married to Mathew is not what your worried about. Mathew is the best thing that ever happened to you. Do you know how many girls are out there right now looking or waiting for their Mathew to just show up? And it doesn't matter how far away I am, I will always be here for you."

Sitting up straighter, Bryn wiped the tears away. "You're right. I love Mathew. Maybe this is just nerves."

Laughing. "I think that is exactly what you are dealing with."

Bryn handed the half empty bottle of wine to Kendall who shook her head. Looking at her best friend in surprised. "Uh what? You don't want wine?"

"I don't know if I can drink it." Kendall said getting up from the bed.

"Are you pregnant?" Bryn asked setting the bottle on the bed side table. "Your on the pill and doesn't Steve use a condom?"

"Yes and yes. But you know just as well as I do you can still get pregnant and with Steve's super soldier sperm it could happen."

Chuckling. "Super soldier sperm?"

"Yes super soldier sperm. The serum he got basically makes everything a million times better. Including his sperm. At least that is what Peggy thinks at least." Kendall said grabbing a pregnancy test out of her bag. "So I am going to find out if I am carrying a super soldier or not."

"Are you going to tell him right away? Who the fuck is Peggy anyway?" Bryn said following her friend to the bathroom.

As the two were so close Kendall didn't bat an eye when Bryn joined her in the bathroom. Pulling the test out of the box. "Peggy is Steve's first love. You know Peggy Carter, we learned about her in school. But she thinks that getting pregnant may be very easy."

"That is so weird. How long do we have to wait?" Bryn said searching the cabinets. "You didn't bring like half of your hair products. How have you survived?"

"I bought the same stuff in New York and I found new things that even you would like. And we have to wait two minutes." Kendall said setting the test on the counter. Sitting on the edge of the test. "I should get Steve right? He should be here to find out if he is going to be a dad. Oh I can't believe this is happening. We've only been dating for 4 months."

"I'll go get Steve. I doubt you are pregnant. The Peggy chick probably just said that to freak you out. Probably jealous that you get to have a life with Steve and she doesn't." Bryn said opening the door. "I'll go get your guy."

Nodding her head she waited until Bryn left the bathroom, she got up to look at the test. As she looked at the test she rested her head on the counter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Negative. The test said negative. Kendall was surprisingly disappointed and she didn't understand why. Did she actually want to be pregnant? Sighing she grabbed the test and sat on the edge of the bath tub. Looking at the test, she heard a knock on the door. Saying come in, Steve opened the door. "Hey doll. Whats that in your hand?"

"A pregnancy test." Kendall mumbled not looking up at him.

Steve closed the door and walked over to his girlfriend. Kneeling in front her, he slowly took the test out of her hand. Sighing when he saw the answer. "So all that worrying for nothing huh?"

Nodding her head she felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm so upset about this."

Sitting fully on the floor, he pulled Kendall on to his lap. He was upset too, even though it was probably a long shot. He knew he always wanted to be a father, to start a family. It was what he was planning on doing after the war. But after waking up from a 70 year long nap, he hadn't thought about it much. Until he met Kendall. After Peggy mentioned that it would be easier for Kendall to get pregnant no matter how hard they tried to prevent it, he began thinking about it. He imagined a little boy with Kendall's eyes and his blonde hair. Who loved to play soccer. Also a his little sister who was a mini Kendall, who wanted to be a ballerina. The two, even though imaginary, made him feel like he didn't need to be only Captain America. Yes they saw him as a hero, not because he fought bad guys, as he was did everything for them.

Looking down at Kendall, who was passed out in his arms. He stood up as gently as he could. Walking into the room they are sleeping in, he laid Kendall down on the bed. Sighing he kissed her forehead. He didn't realize that she did want to be pregnant, with his child. Every time the subject was brought up she didn't want to talk about it, it just made her want to drink. But she couldn't because she didn't know if she was pregnant or not.

He found himself in the living room. Sitting on the couch he put his face in his hands. Sighing he tried not the get worked up about the news. It was a long shot he kept telling himself. Peggy probably said getting pregnant would be easy to freak Kendall out. He didn't know why she would say that. There was no way she could be jealous. Well she did shot a gun at him after she saw him kissing that blonde dame. But that was also 70 years ago.

He shouldn't be thinking about Peggy and her weird jealousy. Kendall is the one he wants to be with, start a family with, marry if she'll let him.

"Steve what are you doing down here so late?" Andrew asked walking into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep." The super soldier said as the older man sat across from him. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm a night owl. I get all my paperwork done before I go to bed so I can sleep in." Andrew said getting comfortable. "These chairs are amazing. Its like sitting on a cloud. So why couldn't you sleep? It wouldn't have anything to do with a negative pregnancy test in the bathroom would it?"

Looking at him in shock. "Uh yeah thats part of it. Just been thinking about some stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know I'm your girlfriends father but sometimes when you need to talk you just need someone who will listen. I learned that from Bailey, or the Queen, as she likes to be called."

"She started crying after we found out she's not pregnant." Steve said standing up. As he began to pace he continued."I don't know why. She ended up crying herself to sleep before we could talk about it. Every time she mentioned that she could be pregnant she acted like she didn't want to be. I thought that she would be relived that she wouldn't be pregnant. But those were not 'Oh thank god' tears. They were sad tears. This is all Peggy's fault, if she never brought up the fact that I could get her pregnant easier then none of this would happen. I knew that it would be a bad idea to have those two meet. Peggy is jealous which makes no sense, she moved on after the war. It's like during the war again, when I kissed that blonde and she shot at me." Sitting on the couch he looked over at Andrew. "I want to marry your daughter, start a family with her. But I can't do that if she won't talk to me."

"Well ever since that Frankie incident, Kendall hasn't truly been herself. Normally she would have just said what she was thinking, but now you have to ask her until she caves and spills it all. Especially with pregnancy. He really hurt her. So just talk to her, but give her some time to process all this." Andrew said standing up and walking over to the stairs. "Oh and Steve I give your permission to ask her to marry her."

"Thank you sir." Steve said leaning back on the couch. He watched Andrew walk up the stairs before he himself followed.

Kendall woke up the next morning hearing the door closing. Turning towards the door she found Steve in his running clothes. Smiling softly she sat up, then regretted it, as her head started hurting. This is why she doesn't like falling asleep by crying.

"Hey I would have come with you on the run." Kendall said as Steve looked in their suitcases.

Finding a clean shirt and pants, he looked up at his girlfriend. "I didn't want to wake you. You had a stressful night."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I clamped up. I didn't think I would take the news so badly. Apparently I do want to get pregnant. I didn't think I would ever want too." Kendall explained. "Do you think Peggy said that just to freak me out so I would leave you? Do you think she wants you back?"

Steve sat down next to her. "Well we may be the same age but I look 70 years younger then her so that might be a little weird. Seriously think about it, people will be thinking that I am some gold digger. Then I would have to start dressing like one and I don't know how a male gold digger dresses." The more he talked about dressing like a gold digger the louder Kendall laughed. "Would I have to wear leopard print? I may be able to pull off a lot of things, but I don't think leopard print is one of them."

"Steve-stop- your going to make me pee." Kendall said laughing while wrapping her arms around her torso. Steve may have stopped talking but instead he straddled her hips putting all his weight on his knees he started tickling her. Kendall began screaming and laughing harder trying to squirm away from him. "Steve stop please!"

"Whats the magic word?" Steve asked giving her goofy grin.

"I said please!" Kendall exclaimed.

"The other magic word."

"Steve Rogers is the best boyfriend in the world." Kendall relaxed when Steve finally stopped tickling her. "I don't like being tickled, I thought we been through this."

"We have but you just look so cute. So stop looking cute and I won't tickle you anymore." Steve said leaning down to kiss her.

The two kissed thoroughly until they were interrupted by Johan who told them to get their asses down stairs so they could eat breakfast. The two got freshened up and went downstairs. Once again the grandmothers made all of Kendall's favorites. There were stacks upon stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, with plates filled with crispy bacon, and a bowl of pineapple. Kendall poured her and Steve a cup of coffee. Putting all the creamer her heart desires as she handed Steve his plain black coffee. The two sat at the table and began eating. Kendall took all the food she wanted before Steve took it all.

"So what are you two doing today?" Bailey asked as she poured her coffee into a travel mug. "I think there is a festival today. I know the ice sculptures are almost finished. Some of them look pretty cool."

Nodding her head, she swallowed before she answered her mom. "Yeah we were planning on walking around town. Maybe ice skate on the lake if it is too crowded. Bryn promised me one tour day for Steve before I get pulled away for maid of honor duties."

"Well that'll be fun. Enjoy our small little town Steve." Grabbing her computer bag. "Well I'm off to work, you two have fun. Don't do anything illegal. But if you do I know a good lawyer." Bailey winked and walked out of the house.

"Your mom is great." Steve said taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright so should we get ready?"

Nodding her head she finished her last bite of pancakes and the two ran back upstairs.

After getting ready for the adventure as Kendall kept saying. Kendall was excited to show Steve her hometown just like he did for her when she first moved to New York. As they didn't need to drive anywhere Kendall hooked her arm with Steve's as they walked out the door. While walking down to downtown Lake Geneva, Steve was looking at all the breathtaking houses. There were modest homes like Kendall's parents, then there were mini mansions and he actually got to see a real mansion. The Wrigley Mansion, the people who created gum. Kendall told Steve that this is were Chicagoans live during the summer to get away from city life.

The two were walking out of Kendall's favorite coffee shop, to Kendall you could never have too much coffee.

"Well well well look who came back." A voice Kendall never wanted to hear ever again. Kendall grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him closer to her. "You can't ignore me forever Kendall." The voice kept saying as he followed the two. "I'm sure your new boyfriend would love to hear how much of a slut you are."

Steve stopped walking, pulling Kendall to a stop. The two turned around and there he was in his arrogant glory, Frankie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"I'm Frankie." He said holding his hand out to Steve.

Glaring at his hand, not shaking it like he normally would. Steve said in a tone that Kendall has never heard before. "Yeah I know who you are."

Smirking while lowering his hand. "Ah so I see Kennie here just loves talking about me?"

"I wouldn't be to happy about that. Everything I've heard about you doesn't make a very good impression of you." Steve said looking down at the lanky brunette punk. What Kendall saw in him he would never know.

"Aww Kennie you haven't been saying good things about me?" Frankie said turning towards his ex girlfriend. "I thought I was the love of your life."

Kendall glared at Frankie, this is not how she wanted today to go, she just wanted to spend a day showing Steve around town. "Well if I did talk about all the good things I would be done in 5 seconds. As there wasn't much to talk about. Now if you would excuse us I was in the middle of giving Steve a tour." Kendall pulled on Steve's arm trying to turn them away from her ass of an ex boyfriend. Looking up at Steve she watched him clench then unclench his jaw repeatedly. "Don't let him get to you Steve."

"What's the matter Stevie? Don't like it when someone wants your property? I mean technically she was mine first. So I should have all rights to her." Frankie said stepping closer to the super soldier. Which wasn't a good idea, as now he was in punching range and Steve was imagining him as a HYDRA agent. Kendall realized that Frankie probably didn't know who Steve was. He didn't know he was dealing with Captain America right now, cause if he did he would stay far away from him. She guessed that the baseball hat and fake glasses really did work for a disguise.

"Ah now I see why Kendall dumped you. She's not property, she's a human being. Now I would walk away if I were you before I pummel you into the ground. Or maybe throw you in the frozen lake to see you can also survive 70 years in the ice." Steve said taking a step closer to the boy who's eyes widen when he finally put two to two together, as Steve took the hat and glasses off. "You can take your pick. I'm not picky. Either sound great to me."

Trying not to show his fear, he looked over at Kendall. "So you need a superhero to protect you now? The little rich princess needed a big strong protecter. You do realize this guy is old enough to be your grandfather. That's disgusting. So whats it like having sex with an hundred year old?"

"Oh so much better then you. At least he gives me time to have multiple orgasms and lasts longer then 5 minutes." Kendall said glaring at Frankie before she felt a hand slap her across her face. Putting her hand on her cheek her eye's became darker then their normal shade of blue, as the anger came through. Oh how he was going to pay. Remembering everything Natasha taught her, she punched Frankie right in face. Hearing a crack she smirked as Frankie covered his now bleeding nose.

"Why you little bitch!" Frankie yelled as he swung at Kendall, but instead of hitting her, his hand got caught in Steve's much bigger hand.

Wrapping said hand behind the owners back Steve twisted it as hard as he could. He whispered in a low voice in Frankie's ear. "If you ever talk or touch Kendall ever again I will kill you and I will bring extra help. She's very loved by all the Avengers and I'm sure they would love to meet you." Steve let go of Frankie's arm.

Frankie tried not to show the pain he was feeling as he stood back up to his normal height. Looking up at Steve he said. "I can do whatever I want. This is my town. Kendall is my girl, she belongs with me. She knows it too, she just feels so guilty for sleeping with another guy and getting pregnant. When she gets back to her senses she will come running back to me."

"You just really want to get punch again don't you. You and I both know that Kendall isn't like that. It was you. Who was sleeping with other women, which I don't know why when you had the best women already. Now I am going to tell you one more time before I pound you to the ground. Get out of my face and leave Kendall alone. If I see you again in the next two weeks I'll show you how I took down HYDRA." Steve said looking down at the small boy.

Glaring at Steve he looked past him and looked at Kendall who was giving him her death stare. The last time he saw that look was when they broke up. "Fine I'll go. I'll leave you alone."

Steve turned back to Kendall ignoring Frankie. Thinking that he would walk away, seeing Kendall's face made him think otherwise. Her eyes were wide and she was pointing behind him. "Steve!"

He turned just in time to see Frankie standing there with a pocket knife, looking like he was going to stab the super soldier. Before he could hit the punk's hand away Frankie managed to break skin. Luckily Steve pulled Frankie's arm away before the knife when in to deep. Twisting his arm, Steve punched him to the ground. Standing above the small boy, who was in writhing in pain. Steve looked down to him. "You are an idiot I really hope you know that." Looking back up he saw a police officer walking over to him. Nodding his head to the officer. "Officer."

"Captain. I am Officer Luke Jones. I am sorry about my son. He will be taken care of. Kendall it was nice seeing you again. I wish it was better circumstances. He won't be bothering you again." He said nodding back to Steve and Kendall, who is pressing a glove on Steve's side. Looking down to Frankie. "Franklin. Get up, your mother is going to love this. And you are going to love jail."

As Luke and Frankie Jones walked away Kendall looked up at Steve. "You weren't kidding when you said you heal quickly."

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as he kissed the top of her head. "Wanna go back home?"

Shaking her head she pulled away from Steve. Steve was confused at she was all smiles instead of frowns and tears. "No we have a tour to finish. And I promised you cheese curds. So if you are up to it lets get going."

"Kendall I can wait for these cheese curds. Your grandma made them yesterday. I want to make sure your okay." Steve said putting his hands on her shoulders with a concerned look on his face.

"Steve I'm fine. Truly. I didn't realize how much I wanted to punch him in the face until I did it. It's a good thing Natasha taught me how to punch. I feel good. Better then I have felt in a really long time." Kendall said putting her hands on Steve's cold cheeks. "We also need to get you a hat your ears look like a tomato took over."

Smiling his kissed the tip of her nose. Knowing that she was telling him the truth. This was the brightest she has ever smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that they ran into her ex. Even if he did almost get stabbed. "Alright fine lets go turn me into a midwestern. Then cheese curds."

The couple enjoyed the rest of the day, Steve ate three baskets of cheese curds saying it was helping the knife wound heal faster. By the time they got to the house it looked like no one tried to hurt him. Every time Kendall learned something new about the serum, she wished she had it. Maybe since its in Steve's blood stream then their child will have it. Who knows how that works.

"Okay just because I said I know a good lawyer doesn't mean you had to do something that may need a lawyer." Bailey said as Kendall and Steve walked into the house. "How are you doing Steve?"

Smiling he lifted his shirt up to where the stab wound was, giving Bailey a good look of his torso. "I'm fine. There is no scar."

Slapping his hand down so he would drop his shirt. "Good. Now I'm going to pretend that I didn't just have a unpure thought about my daughters boyfriend. Good work daughter of mine."

"Mom you are ridiculous." Kendall said trying not to laugh as Steve's face turned bright red under his new Green Bay Packers hat. "Also we are trying to convert Steve into being a Wisconsinite. He likes the cheese and beer so he's almost there."

"Good. That hat looks great on you Steve. Just be thankful Kendall didn't get you a cheese hat." Andrew said walking into the living room. "Bailey got me one and I hated it. I still hate it. I actually hate your hat. But Kendall is a Packers fan so there is nothing I can do. At least she likes the over Chicago teams. Go Bears!"

Sitting next on the couch pulling Kendall with him. "The Chicago Bears right? I need to catch up on my football and baseball. Teams moving to different cities makes it a little harder. Especially when your team moves. When I asked Kendall when we would go to a Brooklyn Dodgers came she gave me the weirdest look."

Nodding his head. "Yes they are now the LA Dodgers."

Standing up Kendall looked at her mom before saying. "As much fun as this conversation is, I'm going to go to my room."

Bailey stood up after Kendall walked up stairs. "I would lie and say I'm going to a completely different room then Kendall. But I'm going to her room. Can you order pizza? Yeah okay awesome."

Walking up to Kendall's room with a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, she knocked on the door. Opening the door she handed Kendall the bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks mom. Today was so crazy." Kendall said taking a bite of the ice cream. "Did Luke talk to you?"

Nodding her head she sat down on the bed. "He did. He is not happy with Frankie. Luke feels so sorry. He doesn't know what do to with him. Except now Frankie has a court date so we will see where that boy ends up. I am so sorry that he ruined your day."

"He didn't ruin our day. He just put a little bump into our day. It felt good to punch him though. I wanted to do that for so long. It was like a weight lifted of my shoulders." Kendall said laying down on the bed.

Bailey laughed. "Yes punching someone does have that effect. Is Steve really doing okay? He's not just putting on a brave face."

Looking over at her mother. "He is completely fine. The serum that runs through his body healed him up pretty quick. The knife didn't go that deep anyway."

"Well as long as he's okay." Looking over at the door as it opened, Steve walked into the room. "Ah speak of the devil. What's up Steveie boy?"

"Pizzas here and your sons." Steve said leaning on the door frame. "Everything good?"

"Oh yeah. Kendall was just telling me how good you are in bed." The pixie lawyer said as she walked past Steve.

Looking over at Kendall, blushing. "Why would you talk about that?"

Standing up she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "She was kidding. We were talking about Frankie's court date. He will be out of our hair forever. I don't know what he's getting, but anything is better then nothing. Thats what my mom always says."

"Good." Kissing her lips quickly. "Lets go eat pizza."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

The past two weeks were a blur to Kendall. Bryn was freaking out that nothing was getting done for the wedding. Kendall was the only one who could calm her down, and it didn't help when she started freaking out during the bridal shower. As everyone was bringing up stuff Bryn forgot that they did or didn't do. So in the bride's mind, her wedding was going to be the worst wedding in history. CNN was going to cover it so the whole world could see.

Luckily the bachelorette party calmed Bryn's nerves. As a night of heavily drinking and dancing can do that. Kendall played mother hen for Bryn and the other 3 bridesmaids. Julinda, Stephanie and Darren. Steve asked if she wanted him to come so she could let loose as well, and he could be the body guard making sure no guy tried to do anything they shouldn't do. But Kendall told him no as Mathew wanted Steve to join him for his bachelor party and Kendall can take care of any guy that tries anything.

The girls bar hopped until they ended up at a country bar. Kendall laughed as the very drunk girls tried to line dance with the pro line dancers. As all the girls were dressed in short little back dresses, except for Bryn who was in a short little white dress, there were men all around them. Kendall made sure that none of the girls had sex in the bathrooms with said guys. Bryn told her the next day when she was rocking the longest hangover in history, that all the guys kept asking if Kendall was single. Because she was the pretty one other then her of their group. But Bryn told them that they shouldn't try anything with her or her Avenger boyfriend Steve Rogers wouldn't be too happy with them.

Now today was the big event, the day Kendall's childhood best friend was getting married. Kendall woke up by her alarm at 7'o clock. Looking over at Steve's side of bed she saw that he was still there. Sound asleep. Smiling, she kissed his cheek gently before slipping out of the bed. After putting on her maid of honor plaid shirt pairing it with a pair of jeans, she felt strong arms wrapping across her waist.

Leaning into Steve she sighed. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning." Kissing the top of her head. "You look cute."

"Thanks. I'll look even cuter later. If your lucky maybe you can make out with the maid of honor in a coat closet." Kendall said turning in his arms so she could wrap her own around his neck.

Smirking he leaned down, before his lips touched hers, he whispered. "Well can I get lucky now?" Steve watched Kendall look over at her alarm clock and then as she nodded her head, his lips captured hers.

Kendall made it to Bryn's parents house, where the girls were getting ready. The house was almost identical to Kendall's childhood home. The only difference was it was painted in a light blue. Walking into the living room hoping Bryn didn't notice that she was late.

"Kendall Alexandrea Harris! Where have you been?" The angry bride yelled as the hairdresser behind her was setting her hair.

Setting down her dress, she looked over at her best friend. Deciding not to lie. "I was having sex with my super hot boyfriend. I thought you would want me to be in a good mood, so having sex made perfect sense."

As the other bridesmaids laughed, Bryn glared at her best friend. "I do not care that your boyfriend is the hottest thing on the planet. You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! You know I hate it when people are late!"

Sitting in the last empty chair she looked over at Bryn. "I was going to be on time I promise. But Steve was all looking perfect and he was already shirtless. I didn't think that he would want to do it twice."

"Wait wait wait. He can do it twice?" Julinda asked. Julinda was a blonde hair, brown eyed girl. She was the shortest one out of their group standing at 5'2. But her personality was what caught everyones attention. She was always happy, one of the bubbliest people Kendall has ever met. Yet she could still be serious when she needed to be.

Smiling softly, Kendall pulled out her phone to show the stylist how she wanted her hair. "Oh yes he can. That serum is a wonderful wonderful thing. Seriously the best sex I have ever had."

Stephanie the red headed, green eyed girl grunted. "Ugh you are so lucky. I wish I had a boyfriend that would have sex all day long if he could. Actually I just wish I had a boyfriend. Bryn there are going to be single guys at the wedding right?" Stephanie was named after Stephanie Tanner from Full House. Her mother was sixteen when she had her, and that was the show she was watching when she went into labor. Stephanie was the genius of the group, she goes to med school at Harvard Medical. Stephanie was the only one who has never had a boyfriend, they have all tried to set her up, but Stephanie would scare the guy off by her intense personality.

"Yes Steph there will be single guys. But remember getting wasted and trapping them in a corner to stick your tongue down their throat may come off as a little desperate." Bryn said looking over at the red head.

"But I am desperate. I may go home with one of Kendall's brothers." She said leaning down in her chair.

"Well as long as you don't go home with Jonah I don't care." Darren said laughing. "Danny is all yours."

Kendall looked over at Darren the girl she knew who could pull off blue ombre hair. "What do you mean as long as you don't go home with Jonah?"

Darren looked over at Kendall gulping. Darren was the jock of the group, she played every sport ever created. Darren met Kendall and Bryn at Madison in the gym when Kendall and Bryn tried to start working out. "Uh Jonah told me he was going to tell you. We are dating, have been for two months."

"Oh wow. Thats great, I mean at least his girlfriend is someone I already like." Kendall said winking at the girl.

A few hours later the girls were all dolled up and looking perfect. Bryn didn't have her dress on as she didn't want to ruin it with the snow on the ground until after the ceremony. She wanted everything to be perfect. As they snuck Bryn into the church so Mathew wouldn't see her, Kendall went to go find Steve, promising not to be late. Finding her boyfriend talking with her parents she smiled at his appearance. She convinced Steve to get a more updated haircut and he had it styled still towards the side but it was still showed the volume his hair had. His grey suit fit him perfectly and brought out the blue in his eyes. His red tie matched her dress, luckily the groomsmen's suits were black so no one mistakes him as a groomsmen.

"Well don't we know how to make an attractive child." Bailey said to Andrew as Kendall made it to them.

"You look amazing Kennie." Andrew said kissing her cheek. "How's Bryn holding up?"

"She's doing good. Putting on her dress right now. So far no freak out." Wrapping her arms around Steve. "You two should go find your seats. I'll send Steve in in a minute."

Her parents nodded their heads and walked into the sanctuary. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous. I'm going to have a real hard time paying attention to the ceremony when your standing up there."

Leaning up she kissed him softly, pulling away she wiped her lipstick off his lips. "Well you look just as gorgeous as I do. This suit looks amazing on you. Very modern. Tony would be proud."

Smiling down at the spunky brunette. "Well he was bonded to rub off sometime."

Laughing she saw Darren motioning to her. "I have to go. Go sit down. I'll see you after the ceremony. I love you Steve."

"I love you too." He said before capturing her lips for one more kiss.

The ceremony went by in a blur. During the ceremony Kendall was staring at Steve the entire time, who in return was doing the same. Kendall almost missed giving Bryn Mathew's ring. By the time the bride and groom kissed, Kendall was ready to jump Steve. As she hooked arms with the best man named Nick, who was Mathew's younger brother, she winked over at Steve. Nick looked over at who Kendall was looking at and paled. Kendall laughed and pulled him down the aisle as he whisper yelled why the hell is Captain America at his brother's wedding. As he was only 19 he wasn't able to go to Mathew's bachelor party, so he didn't know Steve was going to be there.

After the pictures were taken the wedding party finally made it to reception. After the introductions and dinner was over it was time for speeches. Nick's speech was full of heartfelt stories about him and Mathew growing up. After was done he handed the microphone to Kendall. Sighing she stood up and faced the crowd.

"Hello everyone. For those of you that don't know me I am Kendall Harris best friend of the bride. Bryn and I have been best friends since April 12th 1990 the day Bryn was born. Yes that means I am older. So since I have know Bryn for 23 years, I have know Mathew for 17 years when we all met in kindergarten. Watching these two turn from friends to crushes to finally boyfriend and girlfriend was the longest 17 years of my life. I personally had 5 different boyfriends by the time Mathew and Bryn finally started dating. Sure some of my boyfriends were celebrities, like Zac Efron, Aaron Carter and Justin Timberlake. But that is besides the point. But Bryn has always been there for me, during the good times and bad times. She helped me get a job from Tony Stark by forcing me to hack into his server. Which led to me meeting my amazing boyfriend Steve. So Bryn thank you for being my best friend, I know you and Mathew will be amazing married and I know you will come home with a honeymoon baby. Congratulations Bryn and Mathew Hayden." Kendall took a sip from her champagne and sat back down. Hugging Bryn and high giving Mathew before they went to the dance floor for their first dance. 'Everything' by Michael Bublé played from the speakers. Halfway during the song the D.J asked anyone who is in love to join the happy couple. Kendall stood up and walked over to the table Steve was sitting at. "Wanna dance?" Steve asked as Kendall made it over.

"Are you saying I am the right partner?" Kendall asked smiling up at Steve as he stood up.

Taking her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. "That is exactly what I'm saying."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Steve woke up to an empty bed with a post it stuck on his forehead. Tiredly taking the fluorescent pink post it note off, he read the hand writing he grew to love. Kendall wrote, 'Was forced to help cook for dinner come down when you wake up to save me.' At first he didn't like the fact that know one wrote in cursive anymore, but once he started reading little notes that Kendall would leave around, he started to grow to love it. It was a lot easier to read when you are half asleep which is when Kendall loves to give him notes. And it is much neater then the typewriters that they used to write the death notes during World War Two.

After the blonde super soldier took a shower and got dressed he walked down stairs where the festivities were going on. It was a lot louder as all of Kendall's cousins were here. Both of her parents were the oldest, so there was a slight age difference between Kendall and the youngest cousin who was 11 years old. As he walked into the kitchen he almost started drooling from the smell. This was the first real Thanksgiving he has had since waking up from the ice. Thanksgivings at the tower consisted of ordering take out as none of the Avengers could cook, well besides Clint but he refuses to cook for that holiday.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Kendall and Bailey said as they saw Steve.

Steve looked between the two and gave them a freaked out look, as they sounded like one of those cursed twins from horror movies that Tony forced them to watch at Halloween. "That was creepy don't ever do that again. But good morning."

Kendall smiled and walked over to her boyfriend. Kissing him softly on the lips. "How is it that you wake up looking so perfect all the time?"

"Well I think the shower had something to do with it. Why didn't you wake me, I would have helped with the cooking." Steve said wrapping his arms around Kendall's slim waist.

Snorting Kendall wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Because you suck at cooking, the house would burn down. Just stick with your strengths, ordering food and saving the world."

"Yes ma'am." Capturing her lips with his forgetting every adult female in Kendall's families were standing right behind them. As Kendall didn't pull away in embarrassment, the two continued until Kendall's aunt Riley, Bailey's twin, cleared her throat. Watching the two jump away from each other all the women laughed.

"Well Bailey you might want to start looking for baby clothes, those two just can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Which is gross because really your daughter is dating an hundred year old." Riley said hip checking her identical twin sister.

"I am 95 years old for your information. Don't age me 5 years." Steve said wrapping his arm back around Kendall's waist to pick her up bridal style. "Anyway I was told to save Kendall and they don't call me an Avenger for not saving people."

Steve carried Kendall to the only quiet room he could find. Kendall's bedroom. Her family didn't know what personal space was. Especially her cousins, but they knew never to enter Kendall's room or there would be hell to pay. As she was the oldest all her cousins looked up to her. Which she liked when she was a teenager beacause of all the things they would do for her. But now, especially with her superhero boyfriend she would like to be left alone.

Setting her on the bed, Steve fell next to her. "Your family is very loud."

Laying her head on his chest. "Well that's what happens when there are 20 of us. 21 counting you." Looking up at him the best she could. "Don't worry we go home tomorrow."

"Did you Miss. I hate New York, just refer New York as home?" Steve asked amazed that those words were in the same sentence together.

"It's growing on me. I think it has something to do with you." Kendall said sitting up on the bed so she could look at Steve properly. "You make me feel things I have never felt before. I love you Steve. I hate being away from you for long periods of impel I used to find that crazy when Bryn would tell me that she misses Mathew even if it was only for a day without seeing him. But I understood what she was saying when I met you. I definitely understood it when you would go out on all those missions. I can't live without you."

Wiping away tears that Kendall didn't realize were falling, Steve rested his hand on her cheek. "You make New York feel more like home then it has ever been. Meeting you makes me feel like I didn't waste 70 years of my life under ice. I love you so much Kendall. You make my life worth living, something for me to keep fighting. Something to come home to. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Leaning in he gently kissed the love of his life lips. Pulling away he whispered. "Marry me."

Opening her eyes wide in shock, Kendall didn't know what to say. Looking at the amazing man in front of her, she couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth. Her mind was having a fight between her heart. Her heart wanted her to scream yes of course I will. While her mind was saying, no we barley know each other. Without realizing Steve was on the phone with the God of Thunder himself, Kendall was trying to figure out what she would say.

"Steve." Kendall tried to get a sentence out before Steve cut her off.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he started packing his stuff up. "I have to go to Sokovia. Apparently that is where Loki's scepter is being kept by HYDRA. I really want those guys gone." Turning towards Kendall, he sighed. "Just keep thinking. I was serious. I'll see you in New York."

"See you in New York." Kendall wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "Be safe. I'll have my answer for you when you get back."

Hugging her tight, to the point where she could almost barely breathe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Kendall watches Steve walk out of her family home, after saying a quick goodbye to everyone, she broke down. Sliding down against the front door so she didn't have to watch Steve get into the black car that pulled up in front of the house. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she bawled.

Feeling a pair of skinny arms wrap around her shoulders, she leaned against her mom. Crying into her moms shirt made her feel like she was a little kid again. But this time it wasn't because Jonah pushed her off her bike and she scraped a knee. This time was because she didn't say anything when the most amazing guy in the world asked her to marry him.

"Oh honey what's wrong? You didn't get this upset the last time he went on a mission." Bailey said kissing the top of her daughters head. "He'll be back in no time."

"It's not the mission." Kendall mumbled into her mom's shirt.

Lifting Kendall's chin up so she could see her face. "No? What is it then?"

"He asked me to marry him and I didn't answer him. Mom you should have seen his face. Then he got that phone call and told me to keep thinking." Kendall said as tears kept falling down her cheeks. "But I know my answer. I was just in shock when he asked to get it out. Now he doesn't know what I'm going to say."

"Well you go get you ass to New York and be there the second he gets back, so you can tell him your answer. I don't want to know it. Tell me after he gets back. I think he should know first." Bailey said standing up as she pulled Kendall up with her. "I'll have your dad drive you to the airport."

Nodding her head, she went back upstairs to go pack to go back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Kendall was laying in her bed back at the tower wide awake, waiting for Steve to walk into the apartment. It has been two days since she has last seen him. Pepper told her not to worry as Tony called her letting them know that they were on their way. She tried to hang out with Maria and Bucky for awhile, but the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Steve and Kendall were gone for the last two weeks, Bucky made it his mission to make Maria like him, and he did a pretty good job at it as the two are now together.

Getting out of bed she decided that she could make some hot chocolate at least while she waited. Heating up a cup of milk, she jumped onto the island. Watching the microwave she looked at her left hand, it was then she decided that she didn't like it bare. Looking back up at the microwave as it beeped she hopped back down, opening a packet she poured it into the mug.

"Well I hope you made one for me too." Steve said as he dropped his bag next to the door.

Turning around so fast making her head spin. "Steve!" She exclaimed as she steadied herself.

"Kendall!" Steve said mocking her as he walked over to her.

Before he could reach out to hug her, she stopped him. "Ask me again."

Smiling he got down on one knee. "Kendall Alexandrea Harris, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Kendall said through the tears. She watched him stand up and pull a little black box out of his pocket.

"I would have been here sooner but I had the team stop at a jewelry store and made Natasha act like a girl for a second to help me pick one out. I know I sprung it on you and I know we've only been together for 6 months so this is going pretty fast but Kendall I love you. I can't image being with anyone else." Steve said opening the box showing a princess cut diamond on a platinum bad with small circle diamonds surrounding.

Holding out her left hand, Kendall tried to hold back more tears. "Oh my god Steve it's beautiful. I love it. I love you."

Slipping the ring on her finger Steve stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too."

"Wanna go celebrate our engagement?" Kendall asked giving him a sultry look.

Steve being Steve didn't realize what the look meant. "Its midnight. Nothing respectable is open."

"Well I wasn't talking about going out to eat." Kendall said pulling away from him and started walking backwards to the bedroom. "But when you figure it out I'm going to be in the bedroom, naked."

Steve watched Kendall walk all the way to the room stunned before running into the room.

The room was pitch black, you could barely see your hand in front of you. But neither of the two sweaty people on the bed cared. Kendall rested her head on Steve's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. While Steve was running his fingers through Kendall's tangled hair.

"We're getting married." Kendall sighed out. "When should we start planning?"

Steve stopped playing with the brunette's hair as he sat up. "Well how long of an engagement do you want?"

"A year engagement at least. I don't want to feel rushed while planning the wedding. Bryn did her wedding in 6 months and she regretted it. And she is better at planning things then I am."

"A year engagement it is." Steve said chuckling. "Maybe Pepper can help us out. Someone who knows how to plan a party."

Looking like he just stabbed her in the heart. "I would like you to know that I am really good at throwing parties. The cops had been called multiple times because of the crazy parties that I would throw."

"Oh I am so sorry that I forgot about your high school and college parties." Steve said pulling Kendall closer to him, so he could comfort her. "Yes you are good at throwing a cop raided party. But I just don't think that would be a good way to end a wedding. Just a hunch. And it would be very awkward if the police showed up to break up a party that the Avengers are at."

Laughing into his hard chest. "Yes that would be quite awkward." Kendall then proceeded to change her voice to how the conversation would go between the police and Steve.

"Oh Captain I didn't realize they would call you here. Why is Thor loudly explaining why his hammer is bigger then Tony's?"

"Its nothing officer. They just got out of control I am taking care of it. As it is my American duty to make sure no one gets hurt on my watch."

"Very well Captain. Well we will call you when something world saving happens."

"Thank you very much officer. It was nice seeing you again."

"It's my American duty to make sure the drunk idiots don't hurt each other?" Steve asked trying not to laugh. As Kendall was clearly making this a serious conversation.

Nodding her head. "Well of course. Because if the drunk idiots, who obviously would be dying of laughter because you keep saying duty, hurt them selves to a point where they wouldn't be able to save the world. You would feel like it was your fault. As it was at your wedding were they decided it would be fun to have Thor swing them in circles with his hammer." Steve began dying with laughter. Letting go of Kendall so he could wrap his arms around his own stomach as he continued to laugh the more Kendall would talk. "You know its true Steve. Its why you find this oh so funny."

Steve tried to talk in between laughs. "I know. I just keep picturing it."

"Oh and Tony had one of his suits go and catch everyone. Because it would just be so far that you would need a robot to return them."

"So is everyone getting thrown around?"

"Only Tony, Clint and Bucky. Other then that everyone else is way to drunk or they are passed out. Except Bruce he's just sitting at his assigned seat watching everyone with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face."

After Steve calmed down a little bit. At least enough were he wasn't laughing in between words. "Well of course. Bruce would be worried about the Hulk wanting to come out and play."

"Very true."

The newly engaged couple eventually got out of bed and joined the rest of the team up on the communal floor. Clint and Natasha were in the kitchen looking for food, while everyone else was sitting on the couches over by the massive TV that Tony ,of course, just had to have.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence!" Bucky snarkly said. "You know if I didn't have a girlfriend all to my own I would so much more mad at you Steven."

Sitting on the love seat pulling Kendall on to his lap. "Buck it's okay. Just think of it as pay back for all the years you ditched me for a girl. Except mine actually stick around. Maria is a record holder, staying with you for a whole two weeks. She should get a trophy."

Looking over at Kendall, Bucky pointed his finger at her. "You changed him. He was never like this when we were younger."

"Oh you mean when you were 60." Maria said looking over at her boyfriend's best friend. "And Steve I would love a trophy. I can put it on my wall of accomplishments. It'll look amazing right next to the Medal of honor that I got from the President, you know for saving his life."

"Hun we all have multiple of those. Nothing special." Tony said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I don't have one." Bucky and Kendall said.

Steve cleared his throat. "Actually Buck you do have one. Since you were in the Howling Commandos, you actually received one."

"Now I have to become a superhero to receive one." Kendall said resting her head on Steve's shoulder. "Can marrying one get you a medal?"

"Nope cause if so I would have one for putting up with Tony for all these years." Pepper said as she exited the elevator to sit next to Tony. "Now who are you going to marry?"

"Superman obviously." Kendall said showing off her shirt.

"Hey!" Steve said trying to push Kendall of his lap. "You have a real superhero and you want to marry an alien?"

Holding on to his neck. "You know I love you."

"So you finally asked Kendall to marry you?" Natasha asked sitting on the floor in front of Clint.

Nodding his head, Steve repositioned Kendall on his lap. "Yeah I did it twice but yes."

"This is so exciting! Do you need any help? I can make calls to venues. Steve you want to get married in a church right? What about you Kendall? Tony we should throw an engagement party for the two. I am going to get started on the guest list and call a caterer." Pepper said standing up and grabbing her phone. "Kendall do you want to invite any of your friends from Wisconsin? We can fly the out here, and get them a hotel. I'm sure they would love to see you."

Kendall nodded and grabbing her phone. "Yeah I'll give them a call."

"Good. Let me know what they say and I will call the nicest hotel. Tell them they won't have to pay for anything." Pepper said as she typed like a mad women on her phone. "Go call them."

As Kendall watched Pepper walk away, she looked over at Steve and smiled. "I think we just found us a wedding planner."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

It was the day of the engagement party and Kendall was on the way to the airport to pick up Bryn, Matt, Stephanie, Julinda and Darren. Tony had his driver to take Kendall to the airport. Steve wanted to come with but he important Avenger things to do, aka find some innocent people that need saving.

When the limo finally made it to the airport, as they annoyingly got stuck in traffic, Kendall waited for the driver to come open the door. The last time she tried to get out of the limo by herself the driver would always slap her hand away. So she finally learned her lesson. Making sure she grabbed the sign that she made for her friends, the brunette walked into the airport. Finding the baggage claim that the flight number was, she held out the sign waiting for her friends to show up.

"Oh good I was worried." Bryn asked walking up to Kendall with the others following.

Looking down at the sign that read.

'Welcome to New York Cheeseheads!

Don't worry there is cheese and beer here too.!'

"I thought you would be." Kendall said engulfing Bryn into a hug.

While Bryn and Kendall hugged Matthew took the sign from Kendall's hand. "This is so not your hand writing."

Letting go of Bryn, she moved over to Matthew. "For your information Mr. Molone it is my hand writing. I learned how to do calligraphy. It's my new hobby and I make signs that I sell on Esty. I just started doing it. I thought it would be a good stress reliever for when the wedding planning gets to difficult or when Steve is on a mission. To get my mind off of things."

"Well it looks amazing. You'll have to show us more of your stuff so we can buy it. You know support our friends business." Julinda said hugging Kendall. "Also why were we told by that guy in a suit not to grab our luggage? He slapped Dare's hand away from her bag."

"Oh that would be Joe. He's our driver for the day and it's his job. He's slapped my hand from opening the door to the limo like five times." Kendall said hugging Darren.

"We have a limo driver? Kennie you didn't have to get one of those for us." Stephanie said hugging Kendall as soon as Darren let go.

Hugging the red headed girl. "I didn't. It was Tony, he let me borrow Joe for the day. So we can drop your bags off at your hotel then go to my apartment and get ready."

Once Joe the driver got all the bags, the six friends followed him to the limo. From there they headed to the hotel all but Kendall were staying at. Bryn begun telling Kendall about her honeymoon to Cancun, where all they did was lay by the pool and drink for a week straight. Along with eating actual Mexican food.

"So who is going to be at this party?" Stephanie asked.

Smiling over at her. Kendall grabbed her phone."Everyone, besides Jane who is Thor's girlfriend. She is on some country apparently up for a Noble Peace Prize. Don't worry everyone there will find you brilliant. You might even get recruited to work for someone, who knows."

"So boring people?" Darren asked, who added purple to her blue hair. "I mean if they are going to find Steph brilliant. Then they will be very boring to talk to."

"They aren't going to be boring. You'll enjoy talking to them too. Work out routines, guns. I don't know you can figure something out." Kendall told Darren as they got out of the limo. "So this is where you will be staying for the weekend."

"The Plaza?!" All 5 of the Wisconsinites exclaimed.

Laughing she led them inside. "Well this is what happens when you are Tony Stark's favorite employees friend. You get to stay in an extremely expensive place. If Steve and I had to put you up. You would be at the Red Roof Inn all sharing one room."

"Well its a good thing it wasn't you who gave us a room." Julinda said skipping into the lobby. "I feel so special."

While Kendall was checking them in, everyone else was looking around the lobby. There was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle of the room, as it was 3 weeks before Christmas. The ceilings were high with multiple chandeliers hanging down. In different parts of the ceilings there were paintings, from flowers to Renaissance inspired art. It was breathtaking just to look at. It made the girls feel like their fairy godmother finally heard that they wanted to be just like Eloise. Even if it was for a short period of time.

"Alright so Julinda, Darren, and Steph you will be sharing a room in room 1437. Theres a king and two queens. So you can fight for that. And Bryn and Matthew you are in room 1439." Kendall said handing them their keys. "Lets go put your bags away them we can go get ready at the tower."

As the friends made it to their suites to drop off the bags, Kendall got a call from Steve.

"Hey you. Did your friends make it?" Steve asked.

"They most certainly did. We are going to be on our way to the tower soon. Did you find out what your were looking for?"

"I did. They signed up voluntary for Strucker's experiences, their twins. He runs fast and she can do stuff with her mind."

"Well that just sounds like so much to deal with. Eventually that tower is going to a misfit home, if you convince them to be on your side."

"We aren't going to live there forever Kendall. And Tony is already building a new headquarters that we can live in. Or since we are getting married we can get our own home."

"Do you want to look in Brooklyn?"

"I don't think I can afford Brooklyn."

"Its not just you who is going to be moving with you. I'm sure with both of us together we can afford Brooklyn. We'll start looking after all of this is over. Give you something to come home too."

"You are all I need to come home too."

"I love you Steve. I'll be home soon."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Kendall hung up her phone and looked at the picture on her screen. It was a picture of the two of them during the first snow fall in New York. Bruce snapped the photo when the group was out and about trying to live a normal New York life. As most of them had never really experienced New York before they became super, and Kendall had always wanted to go ice skating in front of the Rockefeller center thats where they went. In the picture Steve was what looked like dipping Kendall. But that's not what was really going on. Kendall could remember the day like it was yesterday. Kendall was skating holding Steve's hand as he skated next to her, when she tripped over the one non smooth part of the ice. As she was going down Steve saved her from falling all the way down, turning what would have been a very clumsy moment for Kendall into a I know how to figure skate moment. As after Steve let her go into an up right position she took off to do a little waltz jump that she landed perfectly.

"Earth to Kendall." Bryn said waving her hand in front of Kendall's face. "What is so fascinating about your phone?"

Looking up at her best friend. Kendall slide her phone into her pocket. "Oh its nothing just had a little flash back, nothing special. Lets get going we still need to get ready and you bums need all the help you can get."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Kendall and her friends exited the elevator into the party. There were people Kendall recognized from the last party that they threw. As they used to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, she figured they were the actual agents not the H.Y.D.R.A agents. There were also veterans, probably from World War II. As Kendall was looking for Steve, they ended up hearing a story from James Rhodes also know as War Machine.

"I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" " James Rhodes said to end his story. Everyone but Kendall laughed and cheered for him. Looking over at the brunette. "Not impressed?"

Smirking as she took a sip of her drink. "Well when you fiancé had a German scientist work on him to save his country, you here a lot of very impressive stories."

"Your Kendall? The love of Captains life?" Rhodes asked.

"She sure is." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist from behind. "But once I take Kendall away this is the perfect group to tell stories too. Its great seeing you all."

As Kendall and Steve walked away they could hear Rhodes start telling a new story. Steve walked Kendall out to the balcony so the two could be alone. Leaning against the brick wall he pulled Kendall tight to his side. "I missed you today. I know we saw each other this morning but I don't like not being around you."

Resting her head on his chest trying to stay as warm as possible. "I missed you too. I should have brought a coat up."

"Yeah but if you did that nobody would see how amazing you look in your dress. White looks amazing on you." Steve said checking her out.

Looking down at her own dress that was a white one shoulder dress. It fit her perfectly hugging onto every curve and hitting right on top of her knee. "I do look pretty good don't I?"

"You most certainly do." Steve said kissing the of her head. "When everything is all over we are going to go on a date night. Celebrate our engagement, with only each other. No one else around asking questions we don't know the answers to yet."

Smiling into his chest. "Deal. We haven't had a date night in awhile. What should we do?"

"I don't know. I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something fun to do in New York City."

"Oh I'm sure we could." Feeling a cold breeze go up her dress, she looked up at Steve. "Lets go back inside before I freeze."

As the party came to a close the only ones left were the ones that lived in the tower and James and Maria. The group was all sitting down in a circle talking and having a good time before they retired for the night.

"But it's a trick!" Clint exclaimed as he gestured to Thor's hammer

Thor began crackling with laughter. "Oh no. It is much more than that."

"Whosover be worthy shall haveth the power!" Clint said mocking Thor's voice. "Whatever man! Its only a trick."

Gesturing to the hammer. "Well be my guest."

"Oh come on!" Tony said sitting up so he could enjoy the show he was about to watch.

As Clint stood up James looked over at Tony. "This is gonna be beautiful."

Tony looked over at Clint. "You know Clint. You've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

Clint put his hands on the hammer and tried to lift it but it didn't move an inch. Sitting back on the couch next to Natasha looking defeated. "I still don't know how you do it!"

Tony looked over at Clint with his trade mark smirk. "Smell the silent judgment?"

"Please Stark by all means." Clint said as he wrapped his arm around Natasha.

Tony stood up making everyone react. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." He said as everyone calmed down. "It's physics!"

"Physics!" Bruce exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face as Tony grasped the hammer.

Looking back over at Thor. Tony said in a cocky voice. "Right, so, if I lift it. I then rule Asgard?"

"Of course." Thor relied with a smirk of his own.

As Tony began trying to lift the hammer he looked at it when it wouldn't move a muscle. Running other to his lap he grabbed his Iron Man robotic hand and began trying to pull with that. After that failed attempted he requested Rhodes to help him . As they both pulled with their armored hands, the hammer still did not move. The two gave up and also sat down defeated, Bruce tried turning into the Hulk by roaring to lift the hammer. But still nothing happened. Steve was the next one to try to lift the hammer. As he pulled on the handle of the hammer, it moved slightly but not enough to actually lift it. Kendall and Thor looked up at Kendall in surprise. But eventually Steve gave up when he couldn't make it move anymore.

"Nice try but still no." Thor said as he laughed in relief.

"Do you girls want to try?" Clint asked looking at each of the girls.

Snorting Natasha said. "That is not a question I need an answer too."

Kendall nodded her head. "Yeah I'll pass. But thanks for the entertainment."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Stark said defeated.

"You bet your ass!" Clint said agreeing.

Kendall and Bucky looked over at Steve. "Steve, he said a bad language word."

"Really? You had to tell these two? They are never gonna let that go." Steve whined to Stark.

Ignoring Steve, Tony put the focus back on the hammer. "The handle's imprinted right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints.' Is, I think, the literal translation."

Thor standing up. "Yes, well that's a very, very interesting theroy." Lifting the hammer with no problem at all. "You're all not worthy."

There was a loud screeching noise causing everyone to stop their disagreements towards Thor and covered their ears. As it faded away, a not perfectly put together robot entered the room.

"Worthy, no. How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark." Steve said pulling Kendall behind him, not getting a good feeling.

"JARVIS." Tony said wary.

The robot slowly began walking towards them. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or.. was a dream?"

Grabbing his phone, Tony said. "Reboot, Legiommaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

The robot continued to talk. "There was a terrible noise.. and I was tangled in, strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

Steve looked back over at the robot. "You killed someone?"

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real work were faced with ugly choices."

Thor looked at the robot. "Who sent you?"

Hitting a button everyone heard Tony's voice. "I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron!' Bruce exclaimed as he looked over at Tony in shock. Thinking 'what the hell did they do.'

"In the flesh." Ultron said. "Or not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

What mission?" Natasha asked slowly going for her gun.

"Peace in out time." Ultra said as the Iron Legion bots smashed through the walls attacking the team.

Steve landed on top of Kendall as he put her on the ground to keep her protected. " I need you to get out of here. Find Bucky and get out of here. He isn't ready to get back into the action."

Nodding her head, she noticed Ultron grabbing the specter out of the corner of her eye. "Steve. Ultra has that stick thing."

Looking over to where she was looking. "Stark!"

As Stark is trying to shut down one of the Iron Legions, they keep saying. "We are here to help. It's unsafe." As he finally manages to shut down the Iron Legion, Barton threw Steve's shield at him so Steve could dismember the last Iron Legion.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to..evole?" Picking up one of the dismembered Iron Legions. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." Suddenly Thor throws his hammer at Ultron and smashing him in pieces destroying his body. Ultra started singing. "I had strings. but not I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."

After Ultron uploaded his consciousness elsewhere the group ended up in the lab when Kendall and Bucky were.

"All our work is gone. Ultra cleared out. used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said after he, Tony and even Kendall checked the computers.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about you guys than we know about each other." Kendall said walking over to Steve. "What if he decides to access something a little more exciting."

"Nuclear codes." Maria said looking nervous.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodes said looking at each and everyone of them.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha said.

Steve looked over at Natasha. "He didn't say dead. He said extinct."

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint said trying not the look nervous.

Looking confused. Maria said. "But there wasn't anyone else in the building."

Sighing Stark brought up the now destroyed 3D image of JARVIS consciousness. "Yes there was."

Moving over to the image. "This is insane." Bruce said.

Nodding his head. "JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

Shaking his head. Banner replied to Steve. "No, Ultron could've assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy, this is…rage."

Suddenly, Thor grabs hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up. Clint moving over to the pair to make sure Thor didn't kill Tony.

Tony looked at Thor trying to breathe. "Come on. Use your words, buddy."

Thor growling at Tony. "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark."

"Thor! The Legionnaire." Steve said making him let go of Stark.

Thor sighed. "The trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

Natasha sat on the closest chair she could find. "The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand. You built this program, Why is it trying to kill us?" Kendall asked looking at everyone. Stark began laughing and Banner subtly shake his head at him to get him to stop. Now was not the time.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked getting very annoyed.

As he tried to stop laughing Tony looked at everyone. "No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so…is it so..it is. t's so terrible."

Walking back over to the door. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny." Tony said as Thor turned back towards him. "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony." Bruce said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "Maybe this might not be the best time to."

Turning towards the scientist. "Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot!" Bruce yelled.

"WE didn't! We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

Getting annoyed with Tony. Steve walked over to the genius. "Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD!"

"Anyone remember I carried a nuke though wormhole?" Tony asked looking over Kendall.

Rolling her eyes. Kendall crossed her arms getting annoyed with her boss. "No it never came up."

"Saved New York."

"Nope you didn't mention that when you first met me."

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hold in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's…that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that."

"Together." Steve said.

"We'll lose." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Then we'll do that together, too." Steve said as Stark looked at him for a moment before turning away. "Thor's right. Ultra's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." Steve took Kendall's hand in his and the two walked out of the lab.

"I can't believe him!" Steve yelled as he and Kendall entered his apartment. "Why would he do something so stupid?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled Steve to the couch. "I don't know baby. But you need to calm down. You guys aren't going to get anything done if you don't work together."

Nodding his head, Steve relaxed into the couch. "You're right. He just gets me so worked up some times."

"Well you two have very different personalities and they clash horribly. How you guys haven't killed each other yet I just don't understand." Kendall said crossing her legs and facing Steve.

Chuckling. "Me either. Anyway lets talk about something else. Are you okay?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Not a scratch. Bucky made sure we got out of there without getting hurt."

"Good. I'm glad." Steve said holding out his hand.

Grasping his hand with her own. Intertwining their fingers. "I love you. Let's watch a movie. Get all this craziness out of your head before we go to bed."

"Alright. Can we watch a Christmas movie?" Steve said giving her a puppy dog look.

Smiling. "Of course. I know the perfect movie too." Grabbing the Xbox controller she found White Christmas on Netflix. "This is my favorite movie."

Pulling her close to him. "I love it already." Kissing the top of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Steve reluctantly let Kendall join the rest of the team for a meeting to get everyone together to figure what they are going to do next. Steve passed around the tablet that had a picture of Strucker dead with peace written behind him in his own blood.

"What's this?" Tony asked setting the tablet down.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said.

Chuckling. Tony replied. "And he did a banksy at the crime scene, just for us.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asked leaning against the table.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss."

"Yeah I bet." Getting on the computer the female assassin started typing. "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything." Tony said pulling out boxes of physical files that they had on Strucker.

Steve holding a file. "Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well these people are horrible." Kendall said looking at her own file.

Looking at what Kendall was looking at. Tony took it from her. "Wait I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Looking up he saw the accusing look Steve was giving him. "There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. His name is Ulysses Klaue. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very. Ahab."

Pointing at the scar on the back of Klaue's neck. "What's this?"

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it.." Tony said before Thor cut him off.

"No those are tattoos." Pointing to the tattoo's next to the scar. "This is a brand."

"Oh yeah. It's a work in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way." Bruce said looking at a computer screen.

Steve looked over at Bruce. "What dialect?"

"Wakanada? Wa..Wa. Wakanda."

"If this guy got out Wakanda with some of their trade goods." Tony said looking over at Steve.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve said looking back at Tony.

Putting her hand on Steve's shoulder. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Looking towards Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on earth."

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked as Tony sat in front of a computer screen.

"Salvage Yard on the African Coast."

"Avengers suit up." Steve said walking out of the lab.

Kendall ran after Steve before he made it to the elevator. "Steve!"

Stopping so she could catch up. Steve hit the elevator button. "You are not coming with so don't even bother asking."

"Why the hell not? I know how to defend myself and you need all the help you can get." Kendal said crossing her arms. "I know what I'm doing! Natasha taught me everything she knows."

"You haven't done anything like this before. And there won't be any computers for you to hack." Steve said. "There won't be anything for you to do and I won't let there be anything for you to do. I need you to stay here so I know you are safe and not getting shot at by an evil murdering robot!"

"I can just stay in the jet with Bruce then! Making sure no one come out and if they do I'll shoot them! Steve why won't you let me do this?!" Kendall screamed making everyone look over at the two.

Looking over at the team, he sighed. "Fine you'll stay in the jet with Bruce if I even hear that you even took a step of the jet you'll be in so much trouble."

"Deal." Kendall said holding out her hand. "But I get a gun."

Taking her hand in his. "Deal. I'm not happy about this."

"Well after the mission I'll make you really happy. Because of how awesome I did." Kendal said as Nat handed her an extra one of her suits. "And how hot I'll be in this suit."

"Another good reason for you not to come. You'll keep me distracted." Steve said as she walked down the hall.

Turning around so she could walk backwards. "I won't be distracting you when I'm on the jet and you are in on the action."

Looking over at Natasha. "That girl is going to be the death of me. I love her but she is really good at getting what she wants."

"You love it and you know would be bored if she was a normal girl. And it was your idea for her to train with me so of course eventually she would want to get a piece of the action. And she was in the room when Ultron introduced us to him." Natasha said. "Maybe she took it personal and wants to see for herself when we end Ultron."

"I really hate it when your right. Thats exactly what it is." Looking at Nat. "I'm going to have to let her fight eventually aren't I?"

"I don't think she's going to wait for your permission. If she's ready to fight she's going to fight."

As the team made it to the African Coast Steve turned to Kendall. "You are going to stay here with Bruce. You are going to protect Bruce basically. Make sure no one steps near this jet. I am counting on you. We do not want the Hulk coming out unannounced."

Nodding her head. "Can I have a gun and some ammo then?"

"Of course you can." Handing her the gun. Natasha leaned in close to her "Its gonna take some time for him to get used to this. Don't worry after today he should let everything go. Keep Bruce safe, we will tell you if its a code green."

"Will do." Kendall said as Thor, Tony, Clint and Natasha got off the jet. "Steve I'm going to be okay. I love you."

Kissing her forehead. "I love you too. If we aren't back in an hour send The Hulk and yourself in. Deal?"

"Deal. Now go kick some robot ass."

"Language Kendall." She heard the team say in her ear.

Sighing Steve turned to join the rest of the team. "It just slipped out."

Kendall and Bruce were sitting next to each other in the pilot chairs. Bruce was playing with his fingers while Kendall was playing with her hair. There was nothing from the other members saying that they needed either of them. Only static on their end, which Kendall felt like wasn't a good thing.

"Kendall do you hear that?" Bruce asked sitting up straighter.

Looking in the back of the jet she heard two voices, with accents she didn't recognize. "I'm going to check it out." She said as she loaded her gun. Standing up she walked slowly to the back of the jet. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she saw two young people. A boy and a girl who looked no older then her. The boy had almost white hair but his roots where dark. He was tall and skinny but you could tell he has some muscle on him. While the girl had brown reddish hair and was as tall as her she assumed brother as the two looked alike. It was the Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda, that Steve told her about.

"What can I do? The blonde asked looking concerned.

Wincing in pain. She was clutching her forehead. "Ah, it hurts."

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back." Turning back towards the ship.

Standing up straight the girl shook her head. "No. I'm over it. I want… I want to finish the plan." Looking over at the jet Kendall could see her face and Kendall was hoping her couldn't see hers. "I want the big one."

Widening her eyes she made sure her gun was ready to fire. Turning towards Bruce she put her finger to her lips. Stepping out of the jet with her gun raised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who are you?" Pietro asked

"Thats non of your concern pretty boy." Kendall said holding her gun at him. "Now if I were you two I would turn around and go do something else."

As Wanda eyed Kendall. She realized where she saw her before. "You're the girl from the Captain America's dream."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked pointing her gun at her making sure she still had eyes on the blonde.

"Losing you is his greatest fear." She said as the two moved in closer to Kendall. "Maybe we should make that fear become a reality. Or see what your biggest fear is."

"Or." Before she could finish her sentence Wanda was in her mind.

Kendall was staring at mirror, she was dressed in a ballgown wedding dress. She was getting married to Steve. Her dad walked into the room to let her know that it was time. Grabbing her bouquet she hooked arms with her dad and the two walked out to the lobby of the church. The church had tall ceilings with a cross hanging down from the highest point of the ceiling. The doors opened and the father daughter duo walked into the hall. Steve was standing there smiling as she walked closer to him. Taking his hand as she reached the front of the aisle.

"Now before we begin does anyone here have any objections to these two getting married. Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"I do!" A young Peggy Carter said as she stood up. "I have an objection. Steve we belong together. You know that just as well as I do. We are meant to be. This girl does not and will not love you or take care of you as I will."

Steve looked over at Kendall. "She's right I belong with Peggy, not you." Walking over to Peggy, he kissed her.

"Kendall!" Steve said as he picked his fiancé up from the ground. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Looking up at Steve. She stepped out of his grasp. "I'm fine Steve. Did they get to Bruce?"

Nodding his head. "They did. Its okay they got to all of us. Tony just brought him back."

"Back? What do you mean back?"

"The Hulk kinda almost destroyed a city while Tony was trying to stop him."

Resting her head in her hands. "Oh my god I'm horrible at this. It was my job to let nothing happen to Bruce. For now on I'm staying at home. Sorry I convinced you to let me come."

"Kendall. We all got hit badly by the twins. This was not your fault." Pulling her close to him. "But if it will make you feel better, you are more then welcome to stay at home."

"Alright lovebirds knock it off. We need a safe house to go to." Tony said. "Maria thinks its best for us to stay away until they can find Ultron. Anyone have an idea on where to go?"

Looking at everyone who didn't have an answer. Kendall looked over at Tony. "We can go to my parents. We have a lot of guest rooms so nobody will have to double up if you guys don't want to."

"Are you sure your parent's won't mind?" Tony asked.

Shaking her head. "No my brothers and grandparents are gone so they would probably like the company."

"Alright Wisconsin it is." Clint said setting the coordinates. "It'll be a few hours so everyone rest up."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

Kendall kept thinking about the dream she had when Wanda messed with her mind. She knew it wasn't rational but it still freaked her out. Peggy was there for Steve when he became Captain America. She was there when Steve lost his best friend, was there when Steve felt like a circus monkey.

Kendall glanced over when she felt Steve's hand on her thigh. As she was driving to her parents house she couldn't fully look at him. "What's up babe?"

"You okay? You've been quiet this whole time." Steve said worriedly. "You have never been this quiet of this long."

Sighing she grasped the steering wheel tighter. "I..I had a vision when that Wanda chick came to the jet. And it just freaked me out when I woke up from it."

"What was the vision? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Looking in the rearview mirror. "Can we talk about it when we get to my parents? I want to be alone for it."

"Of course. Do you know how much longer till we get there?" He said trying to cover up a yawn.

"Sleep Steve. I'll wake you when we get there."

Pulling into the drive way of her childhood home, she turned the car off. Setting her head on the steering wheel. She remembered how much she hated driving in snow, especially when you had a group of backseat drivers behind you. Lifting her head up she shook Steve awake.

"Are we here?" Steve yawned out.

Nodding her head she turned towards the rest of the team. "We're here. Everyone out of the car. My mom said she'll have food on the table." Getting out of the car, she looked around at the fresh snow of the ground. Reaching down she made a snow ball and threw it at Steve's head. Giving him a smirk Steve shook his head and ran towards her. Squealing she ran towards the backyard.

"Kendall Alexandrea! You are so gonna to pay for that!" Steve said as he caught up to her. Grabbing her waist he spun her around. Falling down on the fresh snow with laying on her back with Steve supporting himself so his weight wasn't on her. "Seriously how are you doing?"

"You first."

Kissing her forehead. "Well you got shot and I couldn't save you in time. I lost you and it was a feeling I never want to actually experience. Now what's yours?"

"You leaving me for stupid Peggy Carter." Releasing a big sigh. "I know it can never happen because you told me it could never happen. But she was just so pretty and put together. I would leave me for her."

Kissing the broken girl underneath him. "That will never happen. I would never leave you for her. You are the one I want, the one I need. I thought the guy I was before the war got left behind in the ice until I met you. You make me want a stab life, have kids, grow old with you."

Lifting her head she captured his lips with hers. Deepening the kiss Kendall melted into it. Running her fingers threw his hair. She felt Steve smile into the kiss.

"Hey you two! I am to young to be a grandmother!" The two heard Bailey yell.

Pulling away from Steve. "My ass is getting num. Lets go inside and drink some hot chocolate."

Kendall walked into the kitchen and noticed an extra body in the room. Running her eyes up and down his body, she could tell by the black clothing and the eye patch that this was Nick Fury, the director of what used to be S.H.E.I.L.D.

"I thought you died?" Kendall said looking between Fury and her fiancé. "What else haven't you been telling me?"

"Not the time Kendall." Steve said irritated. "I'm sorry I hide this from you but I had to." Walking towards the stairs. "Fine whatever I'm going to go change."

"Kendall." Steve yelled at her retreating form. Feeling a smaller hand rest on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Nat. "I'm going to talk to her. I just don't know whats going on with her."

"You should just let her be. Lets hear what Fury has to say then you can go figure out whats going on in that pretty little head of hers."

Nodding his head he turned towards everyone. Leaning against the counter. "Alright Fury start talking."

Steve walked up to Kendall's old room, knocking on the door after he tried to open up the door. When Kendall didn't answer, he slid against the door. "I'm going back out there to stop Ultron. I don't know how much longer this will take but I do want to get this over with. Hopefully we can stop him before he creates an android that will be more powerful then him." Resting his head against the door. "I think I want to be done with being Captain America. My heart isn't in it anymore."

Opening the door Kendall began to talk as Steve fell back into the room. "You're an idiot for thinking that your done with being Captain America. You are Captain America, everything about you is Captain America. Scale back if you have to but you and I both know the second you hear someone say help me you will be there."

"Kendall I don't want to keep secrets from you." Getting off the floor. "And me being Captain America will make me hide things from you. I want to do this to protect you and when it happens our family."

Crossing her arms. "And you can still protect us while being Captain America."

"Why are you so against me not being Captain America? When we met you loved the idea of me stepping back from being Captain America. You said be an art teacher if that'll make you happy."

"But I also said keep being Captain America if that'll make you happy."

Hearing a knock on the door the fighting couple turned towards the door finding Fury. "Captain, Clint and Natasha are ready it you are." Moving out of the way so Steve could get by. The ex director turned towards Kendall. "Ms. Harris do you need a ride back to the tower? I'm heading that way with Bruce."

Nodding her head. "Yeah that'll be great. And its Kendall. Ms Harris makes me sound old."

"Okay Kendall." Turning to walk out of the door, he turned back to the young girl. "This is the first time in all the years I've known Steve that he has wanted to step back to be Captain America. And I think you are the reason, he can finally get that 1940's life with you that he couldn't get when he woke up from the ice. Now we got to get to New York lets go."

Nodding her head she followed the guy she was kinda terrified of down to the living room. Staring out the window she watched Steve get into a car with Nat and Clint. Feeling two arms wrap around her shoulders she looked over and saw both of her parents looking at her concerned.

"You know the way your acting isn't like you." Bailey said looking down at her daughter. "If you need to stay away from everything we understand.

Looking back out the window. "I'm fine mom. I just need to get my mind off of everything. But I need to be in New York. And there is a certain person there that knows Steve better then I do." Turning towards her parents. "I love you both and I'll call you when everything is over."

Knocking on Bucky's apartment door, Maria answered. "Kendall whats up?"

"Fury needs you to help him do something exciting I think." Kendall said. "And is Bucky here? I need to talk to him about something."

Opening the door so she could come in. "Yeah he's in the living room."

"Thanks." Walking into the living room she found Bucky looking at the remote. "Thats for changing channels on the TV. I thought we covered that."

Looking over at his best friends girl. "We didn't cover what to do when it stops working."

"It needs batteries." Holding her hand out Bucky put the remote in her hand. Going into the kitchen she found the batteries in the spot she originally put them. "Well I'm glad you didn't move anything around."

"I figured you put things in a certain place for a reason and it would be helpful when you helped me with things I don't get yet." Following her into the kitchen. "So what brings you down here? You never visit without Steve."

Sighing as she put the batteries in. "Its about Steve. He told me that he wants to stop being Captain America and I have a feeling its because of me."

"Of course its because of you." Bucky said handing her a beer. "Before he turned into big Steve, all little Steve wanted was to get a job as an art teacher, get married and start a family. But then the depression hit and then the war and no women wanted to marry a guy who wanted to be an teacher, let alone an art teacher. Then he kept getting rejected for joining the army while men all around him where going over to the war to fight the fight. So when Dr. Erskine asked him to do the procedure he was all for it and the whole getting married and starting a family thing kinda flew out the window. Even when Peggy was in the picture but they were never official. So now I get why he would want to throw away all the Captain America things because he has a women who would love him even if he was a poor art teacher."

Taking a sip of her beer. "I guess I never really thought about it like that. And we wouldn't be poor, with how much Tony over pays me Steve could be a stay at home dad if he wanted."

Laughing Bucky nodded his head. "As long as you gave him a baseball team I'm sure he would be all for that. So its up to you if want to give birth to 9 children."

"God no I don't think I could do that 9 times. I don't understand why anyone would have more then two or three."

"Well I guess he could easily have a tennis team."

Nodding her head with a goofy grin on her face. "He could have baseball team with your and Maria's kids."

"No. Not going to happen." Bucky said shaking his head.

Raising her eyebrow. "Are things not going good between the two of you?"

"I don't know. This is the longest relationship I have ever had. I've never said I love you to a girl before. Well no I have but I haven't meant it."

"Okay this is a sit down conversion." Walking over to the couch. "So you've never said I love you and actually meant it. Well do you think you love Maria? Do you always want to be around her and when your not you wish you were?"

Shaking his head. "No. Cause you are saying that right now at this moment you wish you were talking to Steve, not me right?" Watching her nod her head. "I'm not thinking how I wish Maria didn't walk out that door. Or I hope that she's okay doing whatever she's doing. She's not the girl for me. So now I don't know what to do."

Resting her hand on his shoulder. "You have to break up with her before your relationship gets even more serious. I'm sure your great at breaking up with someone."

"This sucks but your right. I'll do it when she gets back."

"Good." Kendall said patting his arm. "You know you could pick up a lot of chicks with your whole arm missing. Tell them the story. You don't need to tell them that your 95 years old."

Shaking his head. "I don't think I could do that. Seeing you and Steve makes me want to have an actual relationship, I just need to find the right girl. One that doesn't point a gun at you when you surprise her because she can't get over that you used to be the Winter Soldier."

Looking shocked. "Did that really happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I took care of it, but I think thats when me wanting to break up with her started."

Nodding her head. "I don't blame you."

"Ms. Harris, Mr. Barnes I think it would be best if you walked up stairs. I think Mr. Rogers needs some help." JARVIS shocking said.

Standing up. "Uh okay. We'll be up in a minutes."

Bucky and Kendall excited the elevator on the lab level. Hearing Bruce saying. 'Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.' They both knew something was going down. Walking closer to all of them Kendall saw the Maximoff twins standing behind Steve.

"Uh what's going on?" Bucky asked as Kendall walked towards Steve or at least that's what he thought she was doing until she slapped the other girl in the face. "Okay seriously whats going on?"

"Yes I deserved that. Steve told me that might happen." Wanda said.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony said as Kendall walked back over to his side of the lab.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda yelled pointing to the cradle.

Steve nodding his head to agree with Wanda. "This isn't a game."

"The creature!" Wanda began to say as her brother Pietro destroyed the lab equipment with his speed.

Stopping by Bucky who looked confused. "No, no. GO on. You were saying?" Suddenly a bullet caused the glass Pietro was standing to smash and as he fell threw Bucky grabbed his arm.

"Well Bucky saw that coming." Clint said jumping up from the hole.

Bruce looked over at Wanda. "Go ahead, piss me off." Before anything could happen Thor entered the room and sent a powerful bolt of lightning that brought life in the body that was in the cradle.

The body came out and sounded just like JARVIS. "I'm sorry, that was…odd." Turning towards Thor. "Thank you."

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked walking slowly over to the group.

Nodding his head Thor faed the new body in the room and points to the gem inside his head. "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." Thor continued to talk up Vision and the team realized that they need him to defeat Ultron.

"You have three minutes suit up." Steve said staring at Kendall and Bucky.

The two looked at each other then back at Steve. "Us really? I am just fine with staying back." Bucky said. "I don't have my arm yet. You know still thinking of a new logo that HYDRA didn't make up."

"And just a couple days ago you yelled at me for wanting to go on a mission." Kendall said looking confused at Steve. "And this is going to be way more dangerous then the mission I went on."

"You were already to jump into the action now, but now you want to step away from it?" Steve said raising his eyebrow.

Nodding her head. "Yes I a…Oh okay I get it. I do you know get were you are coming from. But we both know you need to finish this so when you get back we will talk. Buck and I will just hang out thinking of a new logo for his arm with the news on in the back round."

Kissing her cheek. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Standing behind Kendall Bucky hugged the two. "I love you third."

"I can't breathe!" Kendall said as the two super soldiers hugged tighter. "And this is weird!"

The two let go and Steve leaned down to kiss her. "I'll be back before you know it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

Kendall was laying on the TV watching the news hearing about the city of Sokovia falling from the sky. There was no word about anyone surviving the fall. The news said that there were what looked like to hovercrafts surrounding the city. Kendall was hopeful that it was Maria and Fury. Looking down on the ground where Bucky was laying, the two got very close in the over nighter they had waiting for everyone to get back. Kendall would have gone to bed at some point but it didn't feel right without Steve laying next to her.

Cleaning up the pizza boxes and beer bottles once she heard the news from Steve that everything is good. Relaxing her a bit, but was still waiting for him to walk through that door. She finally saw lights shine into the building. And only a quinjet could get to this level of the Avengers tower. Walking back over to Bucky she gently kicked him on the shoulder. "They're here. Time to break the news to Maria. Don't sleep with her before you do it."

Maria entered the room first and the two went down to Bucky's apartment. Kendall waited for Steve smiling softly at everyone who walked by and congratulating them for saving everyone until she got to Wanda.

"Hey uh, I'm sorry for slapping you. It felt good since you were the one to revile my deepest fear even if it makes no sense. But I hope that we can put that aside and be friends. I take it you are going to be living here for awhile." Kendall said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I will be. And its okay. If I could take that back I would." Wanda said softly.

Looking behind Wanda she saw Steve smiling at her. "Oh and I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sure he was a great guy."

Nodding her head. "Thank you. He was, well I'm going to try and get some sleep. Its Kendall right?" Watching Kendall nod her head. "Good night Kendall."

"Good night Wanda." Looking over at Steve, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"Hi." Steve said walking towards her. "So do we want to talk then make up. Or do we want to make up then talk?"

"How about talk then make up." Kendall said. "Do you want to go to my apartment? Your level might be a little loud."

"Oh Maria and Bucky being loud? You get used to it after awhile"

Shaking her head. "I'm not talking about them having sex. I'm talking about them fighting cause he's going to be breaking up with her. And I'm sure she's not going to take it well."

"Yeah your apartment it is. Lets go." Steve said hitting her floor level.

The two road in silence until they made it inside the apartment. Steve walked straight into the bathroom without saying a word. Kendall heard the shower turn on as she sat down on the couch. Resting her head in her hands she tried not to cry. This was the longest the two haven't spoken to each other. Lifting her head up when she heard the water turn off in the bathroom, she turned her head to stare at the bedroom door waiting for Steve to walk through it.

Finally what seemed like 5 hours, when really it was only 5 minutes, Steve walked out of the room. Waiting for Steve to sit down. "So are you ready to talk about this now?" Kendall asked.

"I have been ready to talk about this. You are the one who hasn't been able to talk about it." Steve said looking over at her as she nodded her head. "Why is this so hard for you?"

Shrugging her shoulders. "I just thought that you would always want to be Captain America. Well at least I did until I talked to Bucky."

"What do you mean talked to Bucky? What did he tell you?" Steve said looking confused.

Facing towards him, she took his hand. "Well when you were saving Dr. Cho I went to go talk to Bucky to help me understand what you were going through." Feeling Steve's hand slip away from hers.

"You couldn't have just waited for me to come home so I could tell you what this meant to me. Not have my best friend tell you." Steve said walking to the other side of the living room. "That hurts Kendall."

"I'm sorry. Yes I should have waited for you to get home. But I needed to know why and you didn't have the time to tell me."

Shaking his head. "No you just had to go and be the inpatient person you are. What did Bucky tell you? Everything you wanted to hear right? How I was nothing until I became Captain America. How I never wanted to have a family because that would mean giving up a life of adventure?"

"No he told me the opposite really. He told me how you always wanted to get married and start a family but then when you came Captain America that dream went away for you. Until you met me." Kendall said slowly walking over to him. "Tell me he's right."

"He is right." Crossing his arms he looked down at Kendall. "I thought that guy stayed in the ice when I was in this whole new world. But then I met you and that's when I realized he didn't, he came with but was just waiting for a girl to show up that would show me that I still wanted that life. You know the first day I met you I didn't think of Peggy once. All I could think about was that wink you gave me when you got off the elevator. That's when I realized I did want to start a family. Because I was starting to give up on my Captain America life."

Putting her hand on his bicep. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I want to start a family with you. I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted. So are you going to retire or just scale back for now?"

"Can't I do both? Retire but come when the world needs me?" Steve asked taking her hand in his.

Nodding her head. "You can do whatever makes you happy."

Four months later.

Rushing to the bathroom for the 7th time this week Kendall was throwing up everything she would put in her body. Laying against the wall when she was done she looked down at her stomach. What was going on with her. Was wedding stress already starting to kick in? Or was it the flu? But if it was the flu shouldn't she be getting sick more then just once a day? Hearing a knock on the door she saw Steve standing there with a concerned look.

"I'm taking you to a doctor. You told me I could if you threw up again." Steve said walking over to her. "We need to make sure everything is okay."

Nodding her head she let Steve pick her up to take her to the doctor. Steve took her up to the communal floor where Bruce and Dr Helen Cho were at. The two were together, even though both of them say that they aren't.

"Hey can you of you do a test on Kendall? She's been throwing up every day this week." Steve asked looking at the two doctors.

Helen stood up and walked over to them. "Of course. We can go to my office. You need to set her down. It'll be easier with it just being the two of us." She waited as Steve set Kendall down on her own two feet. The brunette followed the pretty doctor into her office. "Take a seat Kendall. I'm going to ask you a few questions first. They might be uncomfortable since we don't know each other that well. But its better then telling these answers to a stranger."

"Okay shoot." Kendall said looking at Helen. She answered all the questions you normally have to answer when you go to visit a doctor. Do you drink, smoke, are you sexually active.

"When was your last period?" Helen asked as she wrote down on her clip board

"It was, a month… No wait it was. Huh? I guess I don't remember." Kendall said leaning back in the chair trying to figure it out.

"Did you stop taking your birth control pills?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah I did, I was going to go with a different method cause I kept forgetting to take them. But I never got around to it." Sitting up straighter. "Oh my god I'm pregnant."

Smiling as she handed her a pregnancy test. "I'm saying yes. But take this to be sure."

"Will do Doc." Taking the test, she walked into the bathroom. Peeing on the stick for what felt like the thousandth time, she got the hang of it. Surprised that this time when she actually had pregnancy symptoms she didn't realize that, she could be pregnant. Setting the test on the counter she set her timer on her phone. She began to pace as the five longest minutes of her life went by. Once her timer went off she grabbed the test and there it was a the word 'pregnant'. Running out of the bathroom with the test in hand she found Steve talking to Bruce. "Steve!"

Turning towards Kendall's voice in time to catch her in his arms. "What? Are you okay?"

Nodding her head. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
